


性转黄色废料。妈的，废就完事儿了。

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: 都他娘的是pwp。以后就放这里。





	1. 出轨废料。

你哥和嫂子在一起了。出轨文学。

 

 

 

 

“所以我的重点是，你不能一声招呼不打就跑到天边去，然后留下我来给你收拾烂摊子！”忒修斯几乎是吼出的这句话，然而这句话的重点放在哪一半他自己也说不清楚。

纽特的反应是更大声地吼回去：“我从来就没有要求过你给我擦屁股，我自己能解决！何况我的事情没有义务样样通知你！”

她哥哥气得直喘，抬起手捏自己的眉心。纽特还半张着嘴，像刚出水的鱼，但突然的安静让她也不知道该继续吼什么好。道理？哦，道理她都是懂的，但与她无关，并且她就是做不到。

“忒修斯……”纽特往前一步，想去碰哥哥的手臂，但他一用力挥开了她。他动作幅度太大，没注意妹妹靠得多近，一下子打到她的膀子，纽特哼了一声。于是他只能抬起脸，发现她因为突然的动作扯开了两颗衬衫的扣子，说到底为什么这扣子这么小，这样都能松开去？

“至少明天来我家吃个饭。”忒修斯涩涩地说，垂下眼皮避免她难堪，“莉塔也很担心你。”

纽特系扣子的动作突然停了下来：“她担心我自己可以来说。”

“我以为她是你的朋友。”忒修斯再次抬起脸，却发现妹妹不但没有好好系上衬衫纽扣，手指还往下移了一寸，这让他口干舌燥。“不是吗？”他几乎是恳求地说。

“她是个好朋友，我不是。”纽特说，解开了全部的纽扣，一气呵成。现在她的衣服敞开着，没有胸衣，光裸的胸口和腰腹露出来。忒修斯一把揪住她分开的领口，试图掩住：“纽特！”

纽特握住他的大手固执地往下拉，按在自己的乳房上，忒修斯像被烫到一样使劲往回抽，但他妹妹的手劲比想象中大，他失败了。纽特抬起水汪汪的眼睛看着他：“我太嫉妒她了，嫉妒得不得了，我们做不成朋友，你以为呢？”

“不，不。”他喘着粗气，手掌心像是有两百度，“不，别这样，纽特。”

“我嫉妒她，我想要她的未婚夫，想要她拥有的全部。”她说，声音空洞得如同没有灵魂：“亲吻，抚摸，爱，全部完整的爱。但我有什么？我只有一个拥抱而已。”她向后扯开了自己的上衣，现在连她雪白纤细的肩头都露了出来，上面星星点点都是雀斑，衬得皮肤像鬼一样苍白。“忒修斯，你竟敢邀请我去你家看她的幸福？你怎么敢？”

“不。纽特，不。”他好像只会说这个字，顾不上这回答不了妹妹任何一个问题。他想替她遮挡，可他越是要挡住她不该暴露出的部位，就越是不可避免地摸到并且按在她赤裸的双乳上。她的乳头很小很粉的一点，连同胸前起伏也是娇小的，他几乎可以一只手张开就全握住。他喘得像被一把火在烧，声音哑成一头苍老的狗：“不……求你了，纽特，别，不……”

纽特后退了一点，忒修斯的手掌突然按了个空，整个人都几乎往前一栽。她的的手快速绕到腰后解开自己的裙子，然后弯下腰去连内裤一起往下一脱，两只脚朝前迈出衣物，全身赤条条站在他的面前。她单薄得像一张纸，只有胸前两点是粉红的，下面没有一根毛发，发红的阴户从正面也能隐约看到一点温暖的缝隙。她浑身的那些雀斑，太多了，数也数不清，还有棕色的小痣，忒修斯从不知道她大腿上也有这么多。事实上他已经说不出什么连贯的字句，但好在身体还听他的掌控。他更往后退了一步，摇着头说：“不……”

纽特的手隔着裤子按在他的阴茎上，声音像在做梦：“不？”

他硬得像一块石头，不知道从什么时候起。忒修斯终于想起来自己不至于制不住她，去捉她的手，但动作总是慢她一拍。纽特熟练地抽出他的皮带，松掉扣子，往下一褪手就滑进了他不太贴身的内裤。她柔软冰凉的手握住他时，被握住的那个人发出了哽住的声音。

更别说她往前整个人扑在哥哥怀里，他穿得整齐，而她一丝不挂。他粗糙的羊毛衣料摩擦她皮肤的地方很快泛红，她的腰细得像只有他的一半宽度。忒修斯抬起手，却不知道扶着哪里好，喉结不听话地提起来又落下，头发都乱了，一绺卷发搭在脑门上。他试图掰纽特的肩膀，然后又改变主意去掐她的腰想推开，但纽特侧着脸偎在他胸前，手开始上下套弄他的阴茎……老天。

他硬得连两个睾丸都发涨着提起来，纽特当然也摸到。她轻笑一声，这一声无疑是对兄长道德观念的轻蔑。紧接着她就跪下了，跪在地毯上，连带把他的裤子往下扒，前面拉到大腿根部，把整根阴茎掏出来。它脱离布料的束缚以后直邦邦往前弹，在空中晃了微小的一个弧度，因为太硬笔直地指着天花板。纽特又笑了笑，忒修斯低下头，手握成拳落在身子两侧，看到她张开嘴把自己含了进去。

他感到一阵头晕目眩。亲妹妹的口腔又烫又潮湿，她跪直了身子，仍是需要费劲地够到它的顶端，双手一边握着一边用舌头在嘴里舔弄。他一定是流出了一点前液，纽特吮吸着吞咽，闭着眼睛，上下摆动脑袋。

“求你了，纽特。”他的声音发出得很艰难，像是被什么死死卡住脖子。纽特置若罔闻，何况他也没有提出具体是要求她什么东西。她加大了起伏的幅度，吮得两边脸颊凹陷下去，一只手托起他的睾丸轻轻揉着，唾液顺着她嘴角流出，一滴滴挂在他的毛发上，让她撸动的动作顺畅了很多。他终于找到了一个着力点，掐住纽特的锁骨和肩膀，试图推开她：“别这样……”

她被推开了，皱着眉头，嘴唇红肿，唾液从她唇边连到他的龟头上。它湿的样子看上去更大，胀到一个不体面的程度，青筋凸起在表面薄薄的皮肤下。

忒修斯完全没有概念自己用了多大力气，她被推得向后坐在自己脚上，为了维持平衡一条腿曲起来，这几乎全部暴露了她粉色的阴户。粉色的。“给我一点，分给我一点，哥哥。”她擦着嘴角难受地说，而忒修斯没反应过来她说的要“一点”是什么。

纽特站起来，她猛地抬高身子，让忒修斯抬脸的那一下也很惊惶无措。然后他就感觉到腰上被用力推了一把，向后踉跄着一屁股坐在沙发上。她家的沙发太矮，忒修斯几乎是陷了进去，看到自己的阴茎竖得几乎够到小腹上面。现在他的手边没有任何能稳住自己的东西可以抓握了，纽特一抬腿就跨了上来，抬着身子，坐在他的阴茎上面，他的头部已经顶到了她高热潮湿的入口。忒修斯开始感到绝望了。

“不要，求你了，纽特……”他握着纽特的腰，但好像更多地是在帮她保持平衡。纽特垂着眼皮并不看他，一只手分开自己，一只手扶着那根阴茎寻找角度。她的身子有点僵硬，可还是找对了入口，身子慢慢沉下去的时候自己先叫了出来：“忒修斯……”

忒修斯没法思考。那么紧，那么热，仅有的一点湿润只是他大到视觉上很过分的龟头上的唾液。纽特发出极似哭泣的声音：“哥哥……”

她往下坐了一半，吞不进去了，整个人从交合处往上和喉咙口往下都在发红。忒修斯掐着她腰的手没有用力，没有往下按也没有把她拔起来。纽特咬着下唇，因为过于用力红润的嘴唇都发白了，他甚至能看到一点血丝顺着他硬邦邦的阴茎流下来，自己也不知道是不是幻觉。他的亲妹妹，纽特，阿尔忒弥斯，他一直试图接近又捕捉不到的月光，骑在他的身上，含着他的阴茎，他插进去一半儿。现在退出到底来不来得及？说到底，退出到什么程度才算是来得及？如她所说，放开手，不要管她，无视她内心不可告人的隐秘幻想，跟未婚妻过自己体面光鲜的生活？

他做不到。他骨子里早已溃烂成一滩软泥。年轻时他专门挑红头发苍白皮肤的女人做爱，有雀斑最好，绿眼睛最好。他得关上灯才能和莉塔上床，她的皮肤紧致光滑有弹性，纽特虽然白但摸起来都是大大小小的疤痕和茧子，要是她注意保养防晒根本不会长这么多斑。

但她里面比忒修斯所有最疯狂的想象还要好。太紧，但每一下微弱的身体起伏都会紧紧裹住他的阴茎，像吮吸得太用力的嘴一样，又比那要好得多。他的脸和脖子涨得通红，额角冒出青筋，不得不张开嘴才能呼吸，鼻子失去了传统的功能。纽特艰难地动着，每一次都试图更往下坐一点，甬道有种干涩但无比销魂的热。

“哥哥，求求你，求求你。”纽特呓语着，呻吟着。她雪白的身体有一点点起伏的浪，腰肢宛若能对折的纸。忒修斯沙哑着问出了口：“你究竟想要我的什么？纽特？”

这也再明显不过了。他的一只手已经绕到后面托着她的背，一只手稳住她的腰，看上去强行开始这段动作的并不是她。他的阴茎像一块石头，肉刃，破开她往里进得越来越深，身上的那个看起来根本没有一点点享受，泪水顺着她的眼角溢出，她的鼻头都红了，嘴唇却是发白的。

“给我一点，分给我一点。”她恳求着。

下一秒她整个人被抱了起来，体内的凶器抽出去一些，就当纽特以为自己要被推开的时候发现自己的背倒在了沙发上，转了半圈。她倒下去像一只张牙舞爪的螃蟹，忒修斯没完全滑出来就狠狠往里一顶，现在是他压在她的上面了，掌控者终于换了角色，至少是在表面上看来。

他几乎是一口咬住了纽特的唇，粗鲁地碾磨了两下就把舌头伸进去，幅度很大地吮吸和舔弄。同时他的手终于回到了纽特的胸口上，大力地揉，像要把她摁到沙发里面去一样搓弄，又抱住让她紧贴着身上的男人。他终于还是全部进去了，整根，插得深到她绝对会叫痛的程度。他使劲地挺动起来，每次拔出去再撞进来撞得她下体啪的一声。纽特哭叫出来，呻吟和哭腔混在一起，忒修斯听得额角血管直跳，还有阴茎上的。他根本就什么也顾不得了。

忒修斯抱着纽特狠狠地操了起来。他没有什么别的想法，就是干她，干死她，干到她听话。是不是她先要求的？那就满足她，但怎么满足一定要由他来说了算。他捞起纽特尴尬地卡在沙发靠背上和身子之间的腿，停下来一刻让她盘住自己，然后就像被掀了一个开关一样发疯般地抽送顶弄起来。他爽得脊柱直发麻，一阵一阵的快感冲到他脑子里，不管是来自她滚烫紧致的小穴，还是她躺在自己身下哭着呻吟的模样。都可以，什么都可以，她想要的，碰巧也许他也想要，以她想要的名义。

他再一次咬在纽特肩头上时她颤抖着挤出了一波水。这让忒修斯能干得更顺畅，阴茎不再被夹得疼，抽出来幅度也大了许多，一下下能摩擦她敏感的部位，操得她又疼又舒服。他一个姿势也没有换，就这么操到自己有了极致的感觉，也不知道时间过了多长，抽送得连阴茎都感觉有点发疼。纽特软得像一滩泥，他忍不住又全部地顶进去在深处撞击，她尖叫着挠他的背和肩膀，他嫌她声音太哑，吻住她的唇，这下子就连她赖以生存的氧气都是靠他给予的了。忒修斯又狠狠插了几十下，用力抱紧她，手穿过她背后搂紧她的腰，掰开她的大腿一下子撞到最深处全部射了进去。

他真的什么也不想管了。

他慢慢退出来的时候勃起都还没完全消停。纽特哭得直打嗝，脸上眼泪和自己的、他的唾液一团糟，头发粘在脸颊上。她雪白的脖子和胸口上都是咬痕和吻痕，甚至腰上和大腿上也有手指印子，发红的阴户被操得肿起翻开，合不上的小穴汨汨往外流出白浊的精液。忒修斯用拳头撑起身子，悬在她身上，这时候他才想起来去看妹妹的眼睛，她那哭得一塌糊涂的绿眼睛，里面完全倒映出他衣衫不整，面目狰狞的模样。

“你满意了吗？”他难过地说，声音嘶哑又发涩。“你总是能得到你想要的，是不是？”

纽特没有回答他，别过脸去，一点点湿慢慢在沙发垫子上渗开了。

 

 

 

 

————————————————————

“为什么你家没有套？”

“你希望还是不希望我常备着那东西？”


	2. Chapter 2

努力写一个有钱人play。

 

 

 

 

忒修斯喝了一点酒。不算多，他在自己开始上头之前就及时控制住，钳着纽特的手腕把她拖出酒廊。

“你是不是没有一点点自我保护意识？”他问自己的妹妹，“你对自己的酒量没有数吗？”

纽特没回答挣开了他的手，抱着手臂走开，走到廊下去。她宽松的马球衬衫此时被扯紧了，真正单薄的肩膀轮廓显露出来。忒修斯跟过去把手搭在她的肩上。

“别告诉我你现在还在跟我赌气。”他说。

“别告诉我你现在还当我是十几岁的小女孩。”纽特想甩开他，却被扣住锁骨。忒修斯把她拖近了自己：“那么你比十几岁的时候成熟在哪里？”

这时有一个人也从里面出来，他愣了愣，但还是跟做兄长的打了个招呼：“要走了？斯卡曼德议员？”

“不。”忒修斯不耐烦地说：“只是需要点空气。”

那个纽特不认识的中年男人犹豫着，看起来还是想说什么，但忒修斯扯着纽特往碎石路上走去了。他看起来脸色很不好，颧骨开始泛红，嘴唇抿成一条线。纽特不得不跟上他的脚步，可他走得太快了。

“很不礼貌，你这样。”她上气不接下气地说，“不管是对谁……”

“用不着你来教育我。”忒修斯粗暴地回答。

一辆双人球车停在果岭边上，钥匙还插在上面。忒修斯突然加快了步子，坐上去拧开了电动开关。纽特握住遮阳杆，说：“你疯了，你喝多了！”

“别管我。”他说。

她从另一边绕上去，堪堪在车子开动起来的时候跳上座位，去抢忒修斯的手：“你是不是喝多了？”

但他已经开动起来，很快在果岭上跑出去。微凉的夜风吹乱他们的头发，纽特搂紧了自己，半边身子仍靠着哥哥。他露在外面的手臂晒得发红，隔着棉布衬衫和卡其裤仍能感受到肉体烫人的温度。纽特问：“你是不是非得像个青少年一样？”

“你不知道我青少年的时候是什么模样。”他讽刺地说，没有停下加速的意思，球车在一个下坡的地方仿佛开出了七十迈。

“慢一点，慢一点，忒修斯！”纽特急了，“前面是水！”

他当没有开进水里，粗鲁地打了一圈方向以后，整个球车转了九十度弯，纽特几乎被惯性甩出去，屁股都滑到了椅子的那端。忒修斯居然还能腾出一只手臂搂住她的腰把她扯回来。

他一直朝着河道尽头的林子里开过去。那边不再有路灯，漆黑一片。

球车开始减速，但忒修斯的手也没离开妹妹的腰，纽特在几个转向的时候又身不由己地滑向他，臀部挨着他的大腿。他的手掌心扣在她的小腹前，布料被夜吹得发凉，但他和她都烫得不得了。

忒修斯把球车一直开到几乎撞上一棵树才停下来。纽特的太阳穴被吹得疼，头发全乱了，当然他的也是。周围又黑又寂静，只有月光，和一点点车前面黯淡的光线。他们离俱乐部的房子至少有一英里远。

“你喝多了。”纽特顶着乱蓬蓬的头发看着他，“我差点以为你要把我们两个都弄死。”

“是吗。”他苦涩地说，“我差点以为你准备跟那个美国人喝到去上床。”

“看在老天的份上，只是几杯龙舌兰而已……不，你没资格管我跟谁上床，明白吗？”

忒修斯转过来看着她，眼睛在黑暗中发亮：“以什么身份，纽特？我是你哥哥，这也管不住你吗？”

她往旁边挪了一英寸：“我是个成年人了，哥哥。”她把最后这个字咬得特别用力，“而且，不管以什么身份。”

“我不这么认为。”他还带着酒气的呼吸压在她的鼻尖上，他的脸也挨得越来越近，如果皮尔斯检察官刚才看到兄妹之间是这样的距离，他一定不会再试图搭讪而是装没看见转身就走开去。

这是乡村俱乐部。什么事都有可能发生，在纸醉金迷毫无意义的表面活动下。

不管是现在，还是八年以前。

“我认为你忘不了这个。”他的嘴唇落在了纽特的唇角上，濡湿的话语一直吹到她嗓子眼里去。她也带着酒气的呼吸跟兄长缠在一起，睫毛近得几乎能触碰到彼此，还有他已经轻轻压着她自己的鼻尖。

“你错……”纽特的话没说完，他就吻住了她。他突然很用力地吻上来，也许刚才的一阵疯狂飘移没散尽那连续八个龙舌兰的威力。纽特说不出剩下的话，腰肢往后倒，又被搂住贴向忒修斯的怀里。体型差让她没法摆脱桎梏，手抵住他的胸膛，但那更像是欲迎还拒的抚摸，指尖揪住他polo衫的领子。他的舌头探进去翻搅她，舔过她的齿列，吮吸她的舌头，把津液喂进去，又吞下她来不及咽回的部分。他吻她的时候好像回到她十七岁，又比那时要粗鲁和富有技巧得多。纽特软在兄长过分强壮和用力的手臂中。

“反正我是一刻都忘不了这个。”

他低哑地喘着，手伸向纽特扣得很紧的马裤腰际。

 

纽特的裤子被忒修斯剥下来，必须用到剥这个字，一条裤腿甚至全部反着。她的内裤挂在反过来的那一边，卡在脚踝上，他没费心再去解决，反正他想看的已经摆开在月光下。纽特的衬衫也被解开了，没有胸衣，他总是很恨她不分场合地崇尚自然，特别是刚刚在酒廊吧台暧昧的灯光下，浅蓝色的宽松衬衫能被灯光透出轮廓。他太明白那个美国人看着她的目光意味着什么。

他在纽特和美国人喝到第四杯的时候介入谈话。他们玩着什么一对一的我从来没有……的游戏，然后以一个挑衅的目光结尾。他发誓任何男人都会不管什么饮酒游戏中的道德与谎言戒律，只要能哄她再多喝一杯，打破她开始对人咯咯傻笑的边界，让她细白的手指搭在自己的手背上。而且，听听他们说的都是些什么鬼话。

“我从来没有在海滩裸泳。”她喝了一杯。

“我从来没有和年长得多的对象上过床。”美国人笑着喝了一杯。

“我从来没有不穿胸衣和内裤就出门。”她喝了一杯。

“我从来没有用肉体换取过我想要的东西。”美国人露骨地打量着她。

“我从来没有在老爷车后座上做过爱。”她喝了，一点酒液顺着她没化妆的下巴流下去。

“我从来没有跟别人的伴侣睡过。”美国人笑得像一匹狼。

“我从来没有跟自己的……”

忒修斯制止了她，拿过她的杯子一饮而尽，敲在吧台上招手又叫了一打：“很抱歉打扰你们，但这位女士是我妹妹，她喝多了。”

然后就是一些类似赌气的环节。

“你破坏了规则，朋友。”美国人慢吞吞地说，纽特被他拽到身后，手腕在没有人看到的座椅下方被死死钳制着。她泛着红晕的脸上露出一个不屑又挑衅的笑容。

“我从来没有破坏过规则。”忒修斯喝了这一杯。

“巧了。我从来没有觊觎过属于别人的东西。”他们一起喝了一杯。

“我从来没有用可耻的手段打压过我的情敌。”美国人甚至跟他一起笑了起来。

“我从来没有对‘属于犯罪概念’的对象展开过性幻想。”忒修斯仰脖子喝了三分钟内的第五杯。

“我从来没有嫉妒过。”两个剑拔弩张的男人笑起来更剑拔弩张。

“我从来没有渴望过永远得不到的月光。”

美国人不笑了，忒修斯喝了自己的这一杯，然后把对方面前的也喝了。他擦了擦嘴角，说：“抱歉。”然后就拖着纽特走出去，一直走到对酒意没有丝毫帮助的真正的月光和晚风下来。

 

她在月色下白得像一块玉，喘得像离开了水的鱼。忒修斯的手指在她发红的入口处挑逗，伸进去一指，但流出来的水不断地暗示他可以进去更多。纽特向后躺在狭窄的球车座椅上，一条腿屈起来，脚趾都蜷缩着。她的另一条腿无助地搭在旁边，他的手抬起它，吻不断落在她赤裸的胸口上。他火热的舌尖卷过她发涨的乳头，纽特的手指插进他的发根，弄乱发胶试图固定的不听话的卷发。“用力点……用力些，忒修斯……”

“你还要我怎么用力？”他的声音哑得不像话，“我抓住你了，但我留不住你。我想把你折断，你会想要我这样做吗？你允许我伤害你吗？”

她喘得太急促，像是在哽咽了。忒修斯并起两根手指在里面抽送，拇指不断拨她已经涨大的阴蒂。他对她的身体熟悉得就像是自己的，每一寸软肉，每一下微弱的痉挛，每一次收缩和夹紧，全部了如指掌。“纽特……我以为我已经足够没有良心，但看来只有我在时刻受到谴责。而你不会。为什么？”

纽特难耐地叫起来，试图并拢双腿，又被把住臀肉强硬地分开。忒修斯的裤子前端撑起一个轮廓，他的眼睛变成深色的，在发亮，颧骨红得在白色月光下更加鲜艳。他分开一只手去解自己的裤子，把那一根勃起到令人涨痛的阴茎掏出来，仍硬邦邦指着上面，头部吐出的液体反着光。

“我告诉过你我无时无刻不在想念这个。”他低声说了一句，扶着自己滑入她。就像一把烧热的餐刀嵌入黄油一样容易。纽特呻吟着仰起脖子，手却搂紧他的肩膀。

“告诉我你至少也跟我一样想念。”他喃喃地说，压在她身上抽动起来。他顶进去一大半，从缓慢到开始慢慢加速，纽特被顶得身子往上滑，一下下的呻吟声似乎在林子里激起了回音。

“我想念你的，哥哥。”她带着哭腔回答他，被咬了一下舌尖，痛得说不出话。他同时又发力地猛一顶，全部插进去，她一下子夹紧了阴道，小腹绷起来。

“不要强调这个关系。”忒修斯说，“叫我的名字。”

“这……这就是……你的名字……”

纽特的话语被撞成不连贯的发音，挣扎着说完后突然得到一阵毫无道理的冲撞。她尖叫着涌出了一波滚烫的水。

忒修斯咬着牙操进去，一下下又狠又深，好像只有弄疼她才能得到快感。他把她撑得很满，小穴边缘的皮肤薄到透亮，但水又源源不断地渗出来，滑得沾到他的睾丸和毛发上。他更加快了一点速度，纽特叫出了哭腔，被他吻住戛然而止。

“你是我的，我的……阿尔忒弥斯……”他在她唇瓣里，舌头上，锁骨上和乳房上说完这句话。他直起身子，双手钳着她的腰，用力得手指陷入皮肉里，握着她纤瘦的身子往自己阴茎上撞。啪啪的拍打声和水声混在一起，淫荡的响动把林子高处的什么鸟儿吓到扑棱棱飞起来。她雪白的肉体和深红的吻痕是那么亮眼，但任谁看到也只会认为这个红棕头发的女人美到令人窒息，更何况是在干着她，占有她的这个男人眼中。

“这个名字代表着什么？”他咬牙切齿地问，“你纯洁吗？荷马时代有多少神明和人类在乱伦，多你一个又算得了什么？你认为我不应该得到你吗？”

忒修斯每一个短促的句子都伴随一阵疯狂的顶弄。纽特大叫着，只发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，叫得嗓子都开始发沙，混杂他的喘息声合成淫秽不堪的重奏。“回答我……阿尔忒弥斯，纽特，回答我，你难道不喜欢这样吗？难道不是你引诱的我吗？”

忒修斯几乎是低声咆哮起来，青筋绽在额角上，纽特从有点隔绝视力的泪花中努力看清楚他，但他动得太狠太快，她酒量不佳的大脑无法思考……更何况肉体的欢愉把她推上一波又一波熟悉的浪，她夹紧了里面，几乎能感觉他龟头翘起的弧度，还有硬邦邦阴茎上凸起的血管，这些记忆里和现在的画面混合在一起，事实上，这的确也从未从她想念的内容中被抹去。

“不要……不要……轻点……忒修斯……慢点……”她哭叫着，哀求着。忒修斯突然猛地抽出来，上翘的头部几乎刮得她穴口处一阵发疼。他抓着她的身子翻过去，座椅太狭小，她的膝盖磕在边缘，往下滑去。于是他索性站起来，把妹妹背对着自己按在椅背上，从后面捞起她的的腰重又操进去，纽特发出一声又被噎住的那种呻吟。

“我不能……我不能……”他含混不清地说着，“我停不下来，纽特。我无法停止……是你，全部都是你，我脑子里，我心里。不管你信不信，相信我……纽特……”

他的下体把她的臀肉撞得发红，妹妹的腰深深凹下去，肩胛上蝴蝶骨又凸起来，她站不稳扶着椅背，被操得像风中颤抖的芦苇。忒修斯狠狠地把自己全部送进去，整根进到深处，顶着她宫口那处会发疼会渗水的软肉一刻不停地捣弄。他的手掐在纽特的臀瓣上，掐出一个个指印，又像是捧着她往自己阴茎上摁，用她自己的重力和腰的节奏使劲地操她。可这还不够，他还想要得更多，他究竟怎么样才能要得更多？

“忒修斯……忒修斯……”纽特哭叫的声音越来越细，他上半身俯下去，手不再扶住她，握着她的乳房全部扣着揉弄。他湿热的嘴唇从脊柱一直吻到脖子，顺着她的下巴吻过去，舔耳垂，鼻尖不断蹭着她要她转过来。于是她转过脸了，艰难地跟哥哥接吻，口舌咂出的水声和下面一样响亮，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着两人的下巴滴下去，滴在皮质的椅垫上，那里早已经被她的水弄湿了一处。

“我在这。”他咬着牙根说话。他的身子全部地盖住她，他衣冠楚楚而她已经一丝不挂，活像在亵渎月神的一个虚伪政客。他的臀部发疯般地耸动着，两人连在一起的身子晃得整个球车都吱呀作响，下面的草皮被榨出鲜绿的汁水，渗进厚厚的轮胎纹路里面。“只要你回头，只要你看我……”他粗粗地喘着，“我就在这，我哪儿都不会去……我永远在这……”

纽特的脖子、身子和大腿都被拧到极限般的角度。她哭着，痉挛着攀到了巅峰，不，不如说是被身后的兄长撞上去，推上去的。她被撞得往前软软地趴下，而他在抵到深处的一阵急促抽送后也紧跟着到了。他们闭上眼睛，喘息声像不断爆炸又熄灭的焰火在黑暗的世界中轮番出现，他准确无误地衔着她的嘴唇亲吻。

“而我……”纽特说，又咽住了。忒修斯放开一点她的唇瓣，仍在余韵中温柔地啄她的嘴角，额头抵着她的太阳穴，像是鼓励她说下去。

“而我也没有最终跑得到哪里去……忒修斯。”她低低地说，说完后脱力地倒了下去。

忒修斯及时抱住她发软的身子，扣在怀里一遍又一遍地抚摸。他的阴茎滑出来，液体顺着她的大腿一直流到来不及脱掉的那边裤腿上去，慢慢泅湿的布料变成了暗沉的颜色。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————————————

美国人：你妈的你埋单了吗就走？！什么素质？！  
  



	3. Chapter 3

办公桌play

 

 

 

忒修斯把门锁上以后纽特很快意识到了他想做什么。

她从哥哥的椅子上站起来，刚替他签好名字的一叠文书上墨迹还没干。忒修斯直接吻住她的嘴唇，握着妹妹纤细的腰把她提到桌面上，纽特不得不在余光中把那叠文件推开，免得……免得碰到。

“你最好小声一点。”忒修斯在纽特的喘息间用气声说，说完继续含住她的下唇蹂躏。而纽特给他的回应是把皮鞋从脚上踢下去，盘起腿锁在他的臀部下面。忒修斯满意地又补了一句：“这就乖了。”

他的吻继续向下，下流地舔过纽特的下巴，喉咙，一直弓起背舔到她的锁骨。她的衬衫扣子被解开三个，忒修斯的手从她背后摸过，隔着布料解开胸衣的搭扣，这个技能就连纽特自己都一直没有学会。

她的裙子被掀到腰上。忒修斯抬起她的腿，把内裤脱下来，看到上面的水痕，放在鼻子下嗅了嗅。“你是不是有毛病……”纽特咕哝着，红着脸把头扭到旁边。

“让我尝尝你。”他轻声说，突然高大的身子就低了下去。纽特吓了一跳，本来已经要往后躺的上半身又直起来，看到哥哥半跪在她腿间，大腿被他把着掰开，急忙去扯他的头发：“别……”

“别扯我头发。”忒修斯不高兴地说，接着他的鼻子就凑到了她的腿心上，热乎乎的呼吸靠近她的阴户。纽特呜咽出来：“不要……”

下一秒，她就感到阴唇被他吮了一下，这太过了。纽特抬起手咬住自己的袖子，用尽全力才忍住一声真正的呻吟。她虽然有一点点情动，但还没到很湿润的程度，阴蒂被他的舌头直接挑逗还是感到有些刺痛。“嘘……”忒修斯低声说着，放轻了动作，一点点舔湿她阴唇外面的轮廓，然后舌头又钻进去，戳着她里面的软肉，自己的嘴唇也凑上去含她。纽特又“唔”了一声，鼻子和脸颊都渗出了汗，整个人都开始发抖，大腿绷得很僵硬。当然了，她里面的反应也是诚实的，更多湿润涌出来，直接沾湿了忒修斯的鼻尖。

他的舌头不断快速弹动着，挑逗纽特的穴口，急促的鼻息打在她阴蒂上，痒得不得了。纽特不敢再去扯哥哥的宝贝头发，手指扣住他的肩膀，又扣不紧直打滑。她也不敢真的叫出声来，喘得很像哭，整个人不断绷紧又放松，甚至耳边能听到忒修斯舔她咂她下面的水声。而且他好像还觉得嘴唇不够，又滑进去一只手，比唇舌更粗糙的指尖不断搓她涨大的阴蒂，舌头戳在阴道入口里一遍遍用力地舔和吮吸壁上的软肉。

纽特快要疯狂了，她不能叫，但一波波的快感涌向大脑又爆炸到四肢百骸，手用不上力，腰也用不上力，只有腿还能夹紧忒修斯的脑袋，脚后跟敲在他的背上。她被舔得什么也想不了，最后哀求的声音像小女孩一样又尖又细：“别……别……进来……求你了……”

忒修斯最后用力地吮了一下才直起身来，纽特看到他嘴唇和下巴上泛着水光，呜咽一声捂住眼睛。他的颧骨也通红，一边解自己的皮带一边并起两根手指插进去，往上曲着指节，嘴里还要问：“喜欢吗？舒服吗？”

“求你了……”纽特憋着嗓子说，但她也说不出个所以然是求他怎么样。忒修斯笑了笑，又挤进去一根手指，男人的三根手指再修长清瘦也还是不算轻松的，纽特能感觉到自己的小穴被撑开，并且在他抽送的时候发出了身不由己的呻吟。

“小声一点。”忒修斯靠过来，在她耳边说。纽特几乎能闻到他脸上自己的味道。接着他的手指就撤出去了，一根滚烫坚硬的东西抵着她，她努力把腿张得更开，屁股往前挪了一下，夹着哥哥的腰，他就一点一点地用力抵了进来。

“纽特……”他喘出来，亲亲妹妹的脸颊，鼻子蹭着她把吻慢慢移到嘴唇上。纽特半闭着眼睛，还在努力抑制呻吟的冲动，咬着牙关，试图维持上半身的平衡。他们吻在一起，绿眼睛对着蓝眼睛，她先主动送出了舌头。

忒修斯把她搂住，一只手撑着办公桌，一只手环着纽特的腰。他嵌在纽特双腿之间耸动着，两个人都发出压抑的喘息声。他没有进得很深，动作也并不很激烈，一点点角度和抽动的摩擦都能被体会得到。她越来越湿，阴茎在她里面抽插的时候带出一些水，黏在两人的大腿根部上，撞击时也带出更响亮的啪啪声音。

他加快一点速度时纽特绞紧了阴道，“唔”地溢出呻吟，忒修斯这回却只是亲了亲她然后放开：“自己忍着。”他低低地说，放开让她靠住自己的手臂，换成两只手握在她的腰上，继续加快了抽送顶弄的速度。

“你真的好紧……老天……”他低喘着越顶越快，越来越深。纽特的上半身真的撑不住，被撞得身子不知是该往前还是往后摇晃。在这个场合的性爱让她全身发颤，一边担忧着发出响动，一边又舒服到分不清白天黑夜。她夹紧了忒修斯的腰，屁股下还是坚硬的办公桌面板，大腿根部压在边沿上，身后没有一处可以依靠的地方。她全部的感官都放在被忒修斯进入的地方，她含着他，吞入他，而他在不停地戳刺顶弄她最柔软最无法防备的一处。他们的身子互相紧紧嵌在一起，只有忒修斯不断挺动的腰部带来一些摩擦，也正是这摩擦把她推向失去理智的快乐。

快感不住在她的体内堆积，纽特的胸脯被撞得直晃，解开的衬衫和胸衣在没有得到抚慰的敏感处摩擦，下面又被插得很满，忒修斯顶得很深。纽特的视线都有点模糊了，她一口咬住哥哥的肩膀，只能咬到一些衣料，唾液浸湿自己的下巴。忒修斯轻笑一声故意撤出来多一些，她有些迷茫，下一秒就被更大力地顶入，脚趾都在哥哥背后蜷缩起来。“嗯……”这一下让她叫出声了，忒修斯的脸颊也绷得很紧，说不出是狰狞还是在笑，但还是亲亲她：“小声一些，阿尔忒弥斯……”

纽特努力了，但她真的做不到一点声音也不发出。忒修斯突然很大幅度地操起来，撤出去很多再顶入，把她干得像狂风中被折断腰的小树。她再也夹不住，下身又麻又痛，大腿忍不住地合拢，又被他不讲道理地掰开和撞开。终于他狠狠顶到最深的地方碾了两下，纽特才睁开有点朦胧的眼睛，艰难地问：“好了吗？”

“没有，宝贝。”忒修斯咬了咬她的耳朵，抽出来以后搂着她的腰让她翻过去趴在桌子上，捞着她的臀抬起来。纽特呜咽一声把脸埋在手臂里，脚趾努力地够着地面，可还没有站稳他就从后面狠狠地顶进来了，很深，很疼……但无与伦比的被哥哥占有和插满的快感。她闭紧了眼睛。

忒修斯不再费劲去使用什么技巧和钻研她敏感的地方。从后面他就只是握着妹妹的两瓣臀使劲地把自己顶进去，感受全部被她的身体和肉穴夹住的极乐，又深又快，操得纽特感觉身体内部一阵钝痛。可痛又比不上快感，即使明知道做完了会疼得走不了路也没法劝理智让他停下。她从喉咙里呻吟出来了，努力地憋在衣服里，白玉般的手指甲抓挠着桌面。

“别把文件弄到地上。”他喘着说，“小心我秘书听到了进来‘收拾残局’……”

纽特听得面红耳赤，恼火地狠狠收紧了里面，往上试图撑起一点腰。可忒修斯轻松从背后按住了她，几下把她臀肉都掰开的冲撞以后，她的腰肢就软下来了，除了呜咽发不出一点指令。忒修斯越干越快，越顶越狠，纽特忍不住了，他就捂住她的嘴，俯下来贴在她耳边说；“别叫……你想让他们看吗？你想让别人知道吗？”

巨大的羞耻和剧烈的快感同时袭来，纽特用力咬了哥哥的手掌，才能把高潮最顶端的眩晕和失语噎回去。她高潮后整个身子只能微微地痉挛，忒修斯舔着她的脖子，她痒得不得了，但什么力气也没有，什么也做不了。他又快速插了几十下下才射出来，射在里面，他高潮的时候紧紧抱着她，手绕到前面插进她胸衣里揉胸脯，鼻尖埋在她的头发里，剧烈喘着气。纽特和他叠在一起颤抖，下面仍紧紧夹住他，两人的呼吸很久以后才缓到了同一个频率。

忒修斯滑出来的时候弄脏了纽特的裙子。他自己穿好裤子后倒是看不出来，纽特的身上靠近了全是浓重的性爱的味道。她的头发也全乱了。

“我绝不能这个样子出去。”她从哥哥西服口袋里抢回内裤穿上，哆哆嗦嗦地说，“我能不能半夜的时候再走，等这幢楼里一个人都没有的时候。”穿上内裤时她忍不住又呻吟了一声，濡湿的布料兜不住下面的狼藉，一些液体顺着她的大腿内侧滑下来，还好裙子够长盖住了太过明显的痕迹。

忒修斯理了理头发，看起倒又是很道貌岸然。他像没听见似的走过去开了办公室门，纽特吓得一下子蹲下来缩在他的桌子后面。

“别傻了，阿尔忒弥斯。”他翘起嘴角，不无得意地说，“我告诉秘书放你进来的时候就说了，让她一刻钟后自己回家。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————————

秘书小姐：提前下班美滋滋。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

3p，两哥一妹

 

 

 

 

纽特洗好澡裹着浴巾出来就看到两个忒修斯一左一右坐在床两端，仇视地瞪着对方，一个鼻子流血，一个眼睛青了。

“你们两个到底有什么毛病？”她问棕发的那一个哥哥，“非得动手吗？”

“是他先的。”他们同时说，纽特翻了个很大的白眼。

她捂着胸口爬到床上，拉过金发的忒修斯，用一个魔咒治好了他的鼻子，而他拉过纽特的的腰吻了她。

“我有更好的说谢谢的方式。”一个吻结束以后他说，手不安分地去扯她的浴巾。

“我呢？”眼睛下青得肿起来的忒修斯不可思议地问，“先是他？认真的吗？”

纽特撇了撇嘴朝他伸出手，治疗咒语的白光以后，他的眼睛终于能好好睁开了。“因为肯定是你先发的恶咒，需要问吗？”她说。

“可是他用麻瓜的方式打我？”棕发的忒修斯抗议道。

“为什么要对自己下手？”纽特真的十分不解，“有什么深仇大恨？”

“因为他这样不请自来？！”

“话说在前面——我虽然不是自己能控制的，但你想跟我当着你的‘纽特’的面算一算帐吗忒修斯？”金发的忒修斯幸灾乐祸地说，得到一个杀人般的目光。

“闭嘴西奥。”纽特不耐烦地说，两个男人同时很不满地看向她。

“你叫谁闭嘴？”他们用一模一样的声音不高兴地问。

纽特扶了扶额头：“我说忒修斯……看在梅林的裤衩子的份上，就不能……”

“我是忒修斯，没错。”金发的男人又抢先吻了她，舌头堵住嘴唇，纽特唔一声扶住她的肩膀，她身后的男人扯掉了那条浴巾。

一双手从后面搂住她，扣在她的乳房上缓缓揉捏。棕发的忒修斯轻轻吻着她的脖子，发烫的胸膛也贴着她的脊背，下面隔着一条裤子抵住她的臀。纽特呻吟一声向后靠去，坐在自己的哥哥怀里。她的一只手被金发的哥哥拉过去，按在他胯下，她隔着布料上下搓他开始充血的阴茎。

“我才是你的‘忒修斯’。”纽特听见身后的男人在她颈侧的皮肤上不满地嘟囔。

“当然。”她说，从面前的忒修斯的吻中扭过头，还带着一丝唾液，扭过脸又吻上了他。

金发的忒修斯快速脱下了自己的裤子，他握着纽特的手上下套弄他的阴茎，发出一点含混不清的喘息声。他已经很硬了。

“你想先要谁，嗯？”忒修斯问，轻轻咬了一下她的舌尖。纽特全身颤了一下，另一个忒修斯把手已经滑进了她的腿间，轻轻揉着她发肿涨大的阴蒂，一根手指蘸着她自己的水伸进去。

“别……别问我这个……”她呻吟着，坐不直身子，软软地倒向他怀里。她的另一只手往身后伸去，握住自己哥哥的阴茎，他也硬了。龟头渗出一点黏滑的液体。

棕发的忒修斯没错过完全搂住她的机会。他抱着纽特把她翻过来压倒在床上，分开她的腿跪在中间，把裤子脱掉。她的小穴已经湿了，阴唇张开着，随着呼吸像是在颤动。他克制着喘息的冲动握住自己对准她，不忘亲亲她的大腿内侧再抬起身子来说：“那就当你是要我了。”

他说完就扶着自己顶进去，头部蘸着湿滑陷入她的穴口。纽特喘了一声，绷紧身子，夹住他的腰：“西奥……”

“我在这儿。”她金发的哥哥哑着嗓子说，在她的脑袋旁坐下，抱着她的头放在自己大腿上，好让她侧过脸就能舔到自己的阴茎。他的手，在另一个忒修斯掐住她的腰开始抽送时，从上面探过身子握着她的胸脯揉弄。他有时掐住一个乳头稍微用劲，有时又只是用力把她的乳肉揉出各种形状。纽特叫得更大声了。

“含住它。”金发的忒修斯收回一只手，扶着自己的阴茎拍拍她的嘴唇，低声说。棕发的忒修斯哼了一声，一用力顶到深处，大腿往前挪着把纽特的臀部顶起来，托着她的膝盖窝直接开始了又深又快的抽插。

纽特被干得几乎喘不上气，嘴里又被塞入另一个哥哥硕大的龟头。她只能努力不要让牙齿碰到它，一边用舌头转着圈舔舐他的头部，间或挑逗他冠状沟的那一圈，一边挣扎着腾出一只手抚弄他的睾丸，又往上顺着茎身撸动。金发的忒修斯发出了下流的呻吟声。

“喜欢吗？舒服吗？”正在干她的那个哥哥喘着粗气问，大腿撞得她的臀肉发红，“操……”

“对。说说。”被她含住阴茎的忒修斯也用很低沉的声音问，“喜欢吗？”

纽特用含着泪花的眼睛瞪了他，深深吮吸了一下，脸颊凹陷下去。忒修斯骂了一句，捏住她的下巴往她喉咙里顶。纽特发出呛咳的声音。

“你弄疼她了。”棕发的忒修斯不满地说，“温柔一点……”

“说得好像你不想弄疼她似的。”他回答，用眼神示意他。

忒修斯撇撇嘴，又深深顶了两下以后退出来，纽特的小腹都绷硬了，眼角挤出一点水珠。另一个他也往她嘴里又插了几下然后抽出来，她的腰被谁搬住翻过来，整个人跪趴在床上，然后身后的那个哥哥扣着她的臀肉重又顶进去抽送。

“这就对了。”金发的忒修斯说，用阴茎拍了拍她的嘴唇，唾液溅到她眼睛里。纽特皱起眉头。但下一秒她还是张开了嘴，含住这根阴茎，双手不得不撑住自己的身子，于是摆动着头部让他干进自己的口腔。

他们一前一后地干着纽特，房间里都是肉体拍打的声音和吞咽的水声。没多久她的身子就开始发颤，两颊通红，唾液滴到床单上，乳头没有人碰也胀得很厉害。她身后的忒修斯察觉后把她的臀捞得更高，一下下狠狠赶紧去，又深又快。在抵到最深处一阵用力的捣弄以后，纽特哭着高潮了。她的大腿痉挛着打颤，撑不住自己，迫不得已往后坐又受不了这样的深度。忒修斯低喘着退了出来，阴茎还是硬得很厉害。

“换一换。”他沙哑地说，一边揉着纽特的乳房一边挪到她脑袋旁边来。

金发的忒修斯从善如流地抽出来，纽特的嘴还没合上，泪眼朦胧地看着他们交换了位置。

接着她下面又被插入了一根一模一样的阴茎。金发的忒修斯呻吟着拍打她的臀肉，掌心使劲搓着，她的阴户一样被干得合不上，他借着湿润很容易直接顶到最里面。纽特不由自主地叫出声，然后下巴被自己的哥哥捏住，这一根同样湿滑的阴茎又毫不留情地插到她的喉咙里。

“你紧得不可思议，阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯喘着说，一边发狠地捣弄，一边不忘挑衅另一个自己：“她高潮以后夹得真舒服，你不觉得吗？”

“看看是谁的杰作？”棕发的忒修斯不屑地说，扣着纽特的后脑勺干她的嘴。纽特一个字也说不出来，扶他的大腿，想掐他又掐不动那绷紧的肌肉。她抬起眼睛，眼眶里都是生理性的泪水，鼻尖和脸颊通红一片。

“教你一个小技巧。”金发的忒修斯说，俯下身用胸口贴着纽特的背，舔着她凸起的脊椎骨节，在她汗湿的皮肤上说：“插浅一点，然后这样……她背上很敏感，你知道吗？”

“谁教谁？”棕发的忒修斯不耐烦地说，手指捏住纽特的乳头。

他没撒谎。而且纽特快要疯了。一只手在她阴蒂上快速揉搓，一只手不断揉她的臀肉，但还有一只手在捏她的乳房。她身后的忒修斯操得很快又不那么完全深入，她很容易又被推上一波极致的感觉。她面前的忒修斯也往前又顶了顶，扣紧她的后脑勺强迫她松开喉咙含入他，甚至自己挺着腰配合按她脑袋的动作插入。她想夹紧腿，却被身后的哥哥用膝盖分开，腰上一点力气也没有，而最敏感的脖子后面还在被反复舔舐。

终于她哭了出来，随后忒修斯也突然地整根撤出去又快速全部进入。几下撞得她身子都往前扑的操弄以后，她的臀被紧紧扣在哥哥的下体上，他的睾丸撞到她的阴户，她高潮过极度敏感的阴道夹紧了，察觉他的阴茎在里面一颤一颤，意味着他全部射到了很深的地方。

“真棒。”不知道是谁说，谁在舔她的脖子，谁在揉她的乳房。没多久她面前的忒修斯也突然按紧了她的脑袋，一股咸腥射到她嘴里。她被迫咽下一部分，呛到的时候他退出来，剩下的精液射在她眼睛上和脸颊上。

“糟透了。”其中一个忒修斯带着笑意说。

 

金发的忒修斯简单冲了个澡出来以后却看到棕发的自己搂着纽特，侧躺着从她后面又插了进去。她被插得脸色酡红，眼神迷离地呻吟着，一条腿被捞起来架在身后哥哥的大腿上，手无意识地放在自己胸前。她后面的那个忒修斯一边吻她的颈侧一边不疾不徐地干着她。

“我以为至少让纽特休息一下。”金发的忒修斯讽刺道，爬到床上躺在她面前。她主动把嘴唇送过来，他一边轻吻她一边说。

“是她想要的。”忒修斯说，用了一下力插深一点，纽特撅起屁股叫了出来。呻吟又被吻住和吞掉。

“不能总这么惯着她。”金发的哥哥说，亲了亲纽特以后把她的手按到自己阴茎上，自己伸手下去揉她的阴蒂。纽特叫得更大声了。

“啊……啊……不要……这个不要……”她呻吟着，扭动着，却只是让体内的阴茎摩擦出更刁钻的角度。她又呜咽起来了。

“她这时说的话不可信。”忒修斯笑着说，开始快速拨她的阴蒂，又一下下浅啄她的嘴唇：“你想要的。”

她身后自己的哥哥没说话，只是加快了一点速度干进去，撞得她身子打晃，让另一个哥哥的手在一片湿滑中总是揉不到点子上。但这个金发的忒修斯说了一句：“把她转过去？”

他们在纽特的脸上方交换了一下眼神。

随后忒修斯就抽出来，纽特因为那一下空虚还忍不住地在呻吟，就被捞着腰翻过去趴在哥哥身上。他也往后平躺在床上，另一个哥哥帮着把她摆在他身上，她自己抬起屁股，不知道是谁的巴掌拍在她臀肉上，棕发的忒修斯在她湿滑软烂的入口处戳了几下就重又插进去。纽特喘着整个人软在他的身上。

她的大腿被分开，忒修斯的大腿和膝盖插在她中间，她被顶得只能抱紧身下哥哥的肩膀，一声声呻吟和呜咽埋在他脖子里。

但很快她就感觉到肛门被一只手指揉着，他蘸着她被操出来的汁水，指尖旋转着顶进去。忒修斯修长的手指，毫不费力进去一个指节，她吓得收紧了自己，前面和后面。

“放轻松。”她身下的哥哥扶着她的脖子，亲亲她：“别夹那么紧……”

“不，不要……”纽特努力地回头，哀求地看身后的忒修斯：“不行的……”

“你可以的，你想要的。”忒修斯说，一边轻柔地揉她的臀，一边探进去两个指节，耐心地搅动着。

“不……不，忒修斯……嗯啊！”纽特的哀求被一声呻吟打断，因为她身后的哥哥弓下腰去，伸出舌头轻舔了一下她肛门旁边的肌肉。她尖叫起来。

“放松，享受就行。”忒修斯轻声说，舌尖挑逗着她的后穴，舔到他插在里面的手指旁边，试着钻进去，他滚烫的呼吸落在她已经一塌糊涂的屁股上，好在身下的那个忒修斯放慢了抽送的节奏。

“算我求你不要舔到我的蛋。”他干巴巴地说。

“你还不如杀我一万遍。”金发的忒修斯面无表情地回答，但收回了舌头，同时两根手指插入了纽特的肛门里。她唔地闷哼一声。

他们都停下了一刻，让纽特可以喘着找回一点自己呼吸的节奏。然后忒修斯轻柔地往上挺动，另一个他也缓缓抽送手指，抽送又分开，按压她的后穴内壁。纽特抱紧身下的哥哥，但被挤入三根手指的时候还是哭了出来。

“要不你先出来？”金发的忒修斯问。

他啧了一声，抬起纽特的屁股退出阴茎。她刚想趴下又被捞着手臂跪直起来，然后肛门里的手指抽出了，下一秒她的阴道又被插满，金发的哥哥已经硬得很厉害，他顶进去就是一阵狂风暴雨般的抽送。退出来后叉开腿坐在纽特前面的忒修斯瞪他：“你什么素质？”

他耸了耸肩。纽特受不了这个，她低头又把刚刚插在自己里面的那根阴茎含入嘴里。忒修斯低喘一声抚摸她的头发。

好在他没有干多久，只是弄了几十下就抽出来，然后把手指插进纽特湿得已经乱七八糟的阴道搅了一阵。她吐出忒修斯的阴茎发出哭泣般的呻吟，又被捏住下巴强迫着重新吃入他的头部。

她身后的哥哥用沾满淫水的手指再插入她的肛门里扩张时纽特就说不出什么话了。她被干了一阵的小穴又空又痒，后穴传来的鼓胀带着痛和说不出的快感。这回他很轻松插进去三根指头抽送，把她的肛门扩张出形状，那个深红的小洞张合收缩着，比她的阴道更紧又更烫。

“好了。”忒修斯哑哑地说了一声以后，扶着自己坚硬的阴茎，缓缓让龟头顶入了她被弄开的后穴。纽特呜咽起来。

他很慢地插进去，一点点让自己被她吃入，抽出来一点点再往里操，到最后全部进去。她含不住面前这个忒修斯的阴茎，吐出来大口喘着气，来不及擦的眼泪和唾液把她的脸也弄得一团糟。她身后的忒修斯搂住她的腰，在她耳边低声说了一句“靠着我”，她就跪不稳了，被他抱着向后倒，跟着他倒在床上。

她的后穴里插着一根阴茎，仰面躺在这个忒修斯身上，大腿被挂在他曲起的大腿外侧，像一只动作很不得体的青蛙。他慢慢地挺动着，等她适应，纽特看着天花板的眼睛里全是泪花，分不清方向和现实。不知过了多久她自己那个棕发的哥哥也压上来，亲吻她的嘴唇、锁骨和胸脯，在她来得及意识到什么之前，他就扶着自己操进了她前面的那个肉穴。纽特发出一声过于尖细的叫喊。

他们一上一下地操着她，两根同样粗大的、无与伦比的阴茎，都插在她下面。一开始动作还算轻柔缓慢，然后就几乎成了一场竞赛。她的腿不知道被谁搬着，叫得脸上都是眼泪，来不及吞咽的唾液流到不知道谁的肩膀上。这太满了，快感和疼痛混在一起，不知道是哪一方占上风，又不知道是谁在干她敏感的地方，谁插得深，谁退出去的时候是谁发狠顶进来。

她体内被两根肉棒插得太满，什么东西堆积在里面，但她再怎么尖叫也于事无补。突然纽特用力挣扎起来，不知道踢到了谁，过多的液体在她身体的深处。她发出绵长的哭叫，棕发的忒修斯猛地退出来，几乎同时一股水喷出她体外，又多又有力，射得忒修斯小腹上全部都是，他愣住的时候纽特还在痉挛着喷水，两条腿夹紧又想挣扎，可被身下的忒修斯扣住动弹不得。她大哭起来。

“不要……不要……不要了……”纽特哭着，但沙哑淫荡的声音听起来根本就不像是不要。她身下的哥哥停下动作，等她的水喷完，小穴还抽搐着挤出一些，才又猛顶了两下抽出去。

“真棒，阿尔忒弥斯。”他像是鼓励地掰过她的下巴吻了她，舌头用力地钻进去，吻得她手脚发软到很不得体地仰躺着痉挛。另一个忒修斯压回她身上揉她的乳房，他们三个人下面都湿透了，两个穴口都红肿烂熟，被操得合不拢翻开来，深红的软肉几乎暴露在空气中。

“乖……换一下。”他又亲了亲她，抱着她软成一滩泥的身子翻过去，保持她趴在自己身上的姿势插入她的阴道。纽特只能呜咽，再也叫不动了。

 然后棕发的忒修斯又扶着自己插进了她的后穴。他们交换着干她的小洞重新一上一下地开始操她，纽特抱紧金发的哥哥流眼泪，过多的快感让她发不出声音，只有被顶的时候喉咙里还有闷闷的呻吟声。没多久金发的忒修斯就加快了顶弄的速度，他狠狠插了几下以后突然抽出来，托起她的身子往后上一推。棕发的忒修斯抱着她往后坐，她突然被推直身子，腰却还使不上力气，只能靠两个男人扶着，金发的这个抽出来以后站到她面前，快速撸动着自己全射在了她的脸上。

纽特被脸上滚烫的液体浇得睁不开眼睛，身子又迫于重力不断往下坐，后穴把自己的哥哥夹得很紧很深。一会儿后她的腰被用力掐住往下死命摁了几下，一股暖流在她肠道深处喷射出来。

“太糟糕了。”不知道是哪个忒修斯说。纽特终于躺倒在床单上，身下和脸上都是精液，不知是谁仍在抚摸她绵软的身体。等她终于找回一点自己的神智，停下抽泣睁开眼睛，只有自己那个棕发的哥哥抱着她，用纸巾擦她的脸，露出一点嫌弃又满怀爱意的表情。

“忒修斯呢？”纽特用叫得沙哑懵懂的声音问。

他没回答她，先下了床才抱起她，走到浴室里一起坐到一缸温度正好的热水中。

等纽特发现他三根手指在自己下体搅动的动作并不是在清理时，想骂就又被他吻住了嘴唇。

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————

“说真的，忒修斯呢？”

“不知道，可能是死了吧。再问操死你。”


	5. Chapter 5

懒得写剧情。

就是反派把兄妹俩锁起来灌了春药逼他们做爱（为什么有这么无聊的反派）

~~忒哥：谢了您内~~

 

  

 

 

忒修斯在第二遍检查这个牢房时就感受到了下身灼人的涨痛。

和第一遍一样一无所获，这地方该死地像一块金属中天然形成的洞，没有丝毫裂缝，甚至感知不到魔咒的痕迹。或许是因为施咒者和咒术的古老强大到让他无法辨别。

他在房间里第三遍走动时不得不努力克制喘息，并且用行走间裤子和下体的摩擦来让自己获得片刻清明，不至于被疯狂想要夺取他控制力的性欲所支配。直到牢房角落的床上传来了第一声忍耐不住的呻吟。

他不得不暂时放弃，回到床边上坐下，掀开一点死死盖住她的被单，问：“你还好吗？”

纽特潮红的脸颊露出来。她的衬衫已经几乎被汗水浸湿，那药在女人身上的威力似乎要大得多，她看上去并不太清醒。

“我……不好。”她从牙缝里挤出几个字，眼眶都是红的。“过来……忒修斯。”

“不。”他缓慢却清晰地说着。纽特一把握住了他的手臂，她的手心全是汗，并且忒修斯觉得那不是一只手，是一块烙铁。他被她握住的地方烫得几乎发痒，下身几乎背叛他的神智想要从裤子里顶出来，顶到什么潮湿紧致的所在里面去。

纽特的泪水盈满眼眶。“他不会放过我们的。”她也一字一句地说，“你知道的……并且我……”

“我不会让你出事。”忒修斯说，努力和本能做着斗争。

“我真的不行了……忒修斯……”她哭了出来，“碰碰我……如果他存心想羞辱我们，不是你，也会是别人……”

“不。”这回他的声音变成了咆哮：“决不能……”

纽特掀开被子爬起来，她修长的颈项此刻红得像煮熟的肉。她伸开手臂挂住哥哥的脖子。忒修斯不得不接住了她。

这让他的手按在妹妹单薄的脊背上。隔着几乎已经失去遮挡作用的，因为被汗浸湿而透明的白色衬衫布料。

“不……”他的拒绝已经没那么有力。纽特分开来跪坐在床上的腿间吸引着他全部的注意，不用他去摸和触碰，也能想象得到里面是多么湿，湿和烫。她动作的时候裙子滑得更高，她的两条大腿肉眼可见地汗湿和发红着，忒修斯的手背叛脑子按在了她的膝盖上。

“求你了……我现在就要死了……”纽特在他耳朵旁低泣着。

“你是我妹妹。”忒修斯说，但抱紧她的腰，性欲一波一波冲击他的大脑。他已经把纽特搂在了怀里，她的乳房压在他肩上，还有胸口上。

纽特仰起脖子，让自己和哥哥分开一点距离。忒修斯在她眼睛里看到的是百分之九十九的情欲，或许只有百分之一的清醒，或许也不一定。他知道自己已经没办法再抗拒，他的手像长在了纽特腿上，顺着汗浸湿的方向，一点一点滑向大腿内侧。他的指尖几乎已经感觉到了热气。

“但你是……你是……你啊。”纽特沙哑迷醉的声音说。她瞳孔里有忒修斯放大的自己的脸，丑恶的，被情欲支配的，通红的脸。

他能想象身后墙上的画框里，那个看起来一本正经的，古板的老巫师，是怎么在关键时候让开，让他的耳目进到视角里来。他们会看着斯卡曼德家的儿女终于被兽性所支配，忘掉各自的恋人，忘掉道德和人性，像发情的动物一样最终交媾在一起。然后他可以以此为乐，他得到每一个反对者肮脏下流的证明，代价仅仅是两瓶微不足道的催情魔药。

纽特会因为和亲生哥哥乱伦而坠入地狱。他会因为纽特的痛苦十倍百倍地痛不欲生。他们会丧失斗志，这就是他想要的结果。

而或许有万分之一的机会不让他得逞。

“解释解释这句话，纽特。”忒修斯捧着她的脸，沙哑地说。

“因为是你……忒修斯……忒修斯……”纽特胡乱地吻着他的脖子，舔掉他的汗，又留下唾液。她整个人像泡在水里，乱七八糟地拉扯他的衣襟，看起来刚才已经是她最后的抵抗。现在她彻底沉沦在情欲中，双手急不可耐地抚摸他，从脖子到肩膀，到胸膛，到腰，还有大腿。

忒修斯轻柔地扣住她的后脑勺，纽特抬起脸，她黑色的瞳孔几乎已经遮住了所有的绿色。她微张的唇湿漉漉的，是唾液，还是他的汗？他用鼻尖蹭着她潮湿的脸颊，最后蹭到纽特那管跟他很相似的鼻梁上。她鼻头的软肉被蹭得歪了一下，然后忒修斯用额头抵住妹妹的额头。

他的脑浆在沸腾。但此时此刻他心头的某个地方像雪原一样冰冷，好像催情的魔药在那一点上失去了效力。

“为什么……为什么说，‘是我’？纽特，‘我’对你来说……重要吗？”他孤注一掷地问。

“重要……”纽特胡乱点着头，“是你……忒修斯……”

他终于吻了下去。

这一吻很快进行到不可收拾的地步。他咬着她的唇瓣，轻咬到碾磨，吮吸她嘴唇里的津液，舌头伸进去卷住她的舌头，手滑到她脖子上，把她整个人往自己怀里扣。他们没有人想到要呼吸，一刻不停地吮着对方的唇，从一开始纽特的回应到她招架不住，往后躲，而他压在她脸上吻得更深更狂野。纽特呜咽出来，那声呜咽又被忒修斯含住吞掉。他像要把她吃下去一样吻着她，像要把一万种挤在喉咙口的心绪都喂给她，又从她嘴里夺回来，再灌给她一次，反反复复。

忒修斯扯开了纽特的衣服，而纽特扯开了他的。赤裸的皮肉贴在一起，他几乎没有用力，纽特就倒了下去，她的手臂挂着他拉倒在自己身上，现在他们彻底在床上了。就是那种意义的在床上，男人压着身下纤细的女人，四只手胡乱地解开和撕扯彼此的衣物。他们苍白又通红的肉体暴露出来，或许有监视，又或许没有。这一刻他们顾不上那许多了。

忒修斯和纽特一丝不挂地紧紧搂在一起。她张开了腿，无师自通地，环住哥哥的腰。他弓起一点背，阴茎不再有任何阻隔，压在她柔软的小腹上，像要压进她的皮肤里。纽特松开了他的唇，她的被吻得红肿，手仍扣在哥哥肌肉紧实的背上，他们之间从上到下都浸透了汗，更别说她此时此刻潮水泛滥的腿间，那是忒修斯的某一部分会死去的地方。

“他不会完全胜利。”忒修斯在她唇间说，血管从他的额角凸起来。他缓缓动着腰，阴茎抵在她皮肤上。那里太烫，纽特挺起腹部，加剧了这种摩擦带来的折磨。

“因为我……这里也是你，都是你。”他用一个哽咽的音节作为结尾。而纽特几乎是毫无神智地在他身下呻吟着：“进来……求你了……插进来……”

忒修斯抬起纽特的一条腿，把她打开，她呜咽着张开自己。她的阴唇已经湿得胀大翻开了，穴口几乎是打开的，好像能看到里面随着呼吸收缩的深红软肉一样。他把纽特的腿挂在自己手臂上，抬起一点身子，又吻了吻她的嘴。

“我发誓。”他轻轻地说，轻轻弓起腰，阴茎像自己认识路一样随着动作抵着她的小腹划下去。他对准了那里，臀部往下一沉，他勃起到肿痛的龟头陷入了一处潮湿、高热、又紧致的所在。他进去了。

纽特几乎是同一时间流出泪来，她清明了一瞬间，随即马上被汹涌的快感和情欲主宰。她迫不及待地向上挺着胯，自己吞进去了后面的一部分。她大声尖叫着，一边尖叫一边哭泣，高高仰起的脖子露出脆弱的咽喉。忒修斯俯下去重新抱紧了她，手臂穿过她的背后把她锁在自己怀里，他闭上眼睛抽动了第一下。

然后就是本能接管的时间。他发狠地顶进去，纽特那么湿，湿得像水做的，却又紧得不可思议。他能听见自己发出的喘息，在她震耳欲聋的呻吟和浪叫中。他毫不费力地插到她身体很深处的地方，感觉到自己把她撑开，充满，感觉到她紧紧裹着自己的肉穴，随着他每一下最细微的动作痉挛和扭动。他又吻了她，腾出一只手拨开她脸上的头发，抿去她眼角的泪水，又抬起来抿掉了自己的。

“从很久……很久以前开始了。纽特。”他喘着说，努力稳住自己话语里的颤音：“所以……是我，纽特。是我……”

“什么？”她沙哑地说了一个字，身子还在随他的挺动一下下往上晃，她还把他裹得那么紧，完整地，容纳着他，容纳他的阴茎和他所有无处寄托的幻想。忒修斯低下头，汗滴落在她的锁骨上。

“你记不记得那头鹰头马身有翼兽？”他用轻得近乎呓语的声音说。

“什……什么？”纽特还是重复那个字。但她的眼神终于聚焦了一秒，或许两秒。

忒修斯于是放慢了抽送的速度。他夹住纽特的身子，下身维持着深深埋在她里面的姿势，轻柔地顶弄着，每一下都带出来水声。纽特的手指抠进了他的背。

“你站在那头野兽面前……毫无防备。十四岁的你。你向它鞠躬，你像一棵被风折弯的月桂树，然后它向你鞠躬，你又挺直了。你向我回头，你冲我笑……”忒修斯很轻很慢地说着，就像他下面操弄的节奏。他醇厚的声音紧紧贴着纽特的耳朵，她偏过头，鼻尖擦过他的，她轻轻吻了吻哥哥的颧骨。

“他们认为你不过是征服了一头野兽……但我知道你只是证明了你是对的。你看野兽的方式，你跟我们不同……就像你爱着它们，那是你发光的时刻，你的理解，你的正确，还有你那顽固的姿态……你征服的是我，纽特，阿尔忒弥斯。从那一刻起，是我……是我死过去，又活过来。因为你……”他很难说下去了，哽咽卡在喉咙里。像是要补充和证明什么，他又深深撞了一下，纽特叫出声来，他在她里面硬得像一块石头，烫得像一团火。这种满足感不是来自性也不是来自魔药，这种被酸痛和幸福充满的感觉只有忒修斯自己理解，这就是为什么或许他觉得他没有赢，但他也有可能满盘皆输。

“从那以后，都是你。”他贴着纽特的脉搏哽咽地说。

她尖叫起来，手指扯紧了哥哥埋在自己颈窝里的发根。忒修斯像是要堵住什么，又像要发泄什么，抱着她的臀开始疯狂地冲撞。纽特被操得整个身子往床垫里陷下去，肉体撞击的声音糊在汁水被捣成粘稠白液的淫靡声响中。她叫得又大声又哑，从一开始跟着他的节奏，到喘不上气的尖细呻吟，忒修斯吻住了她，嘴唇里都是不知来自汗还是什么的海水的咸味。

“忒修斯……忒修斯……”她胡乱地说着，努力在唇舌过火的纠缠中发出一点音节。他咬了一下她的舌头，剧痛和下面突然深入的插入几乎是同时的，她发出一声过分尖细的叫喊，整个人收紧又颤抖，再收紧来是漫长的痉挛。忒修斯放开了她的腿，她想再缠紧他，夹得他低低地吼出来，吼着她的名字。

“我知道……因为是你……”纽特涣散地说，说着词不达意的单字：“我后面……是你……我从来不怕，因为总是有你在我身后……对不对……？他们为我担心的时候……是你生气又高兴……为我……只有你……”

他埋在她里面停下动作，轻柔地亲吻她，从嘴唇，到下巴，到喉咙，到锁骨和胸脯。他弓着腰一下下啄吻她汗湿的双乳，那两团肉在高潮后一下子就松软下来，他轻轻咬着乳尖舔舐。他几乎能感觉到自己被她夹在里面，控制不住地弹动着，无与伦比的满足，除了她的身体，或许还有一线乌云边上的银色。他被汗水模糊的视线捕捉到，那悸动一直怦怦跳着，从阴茎通过脊柱一直爬到大脑，又毫无道理地回到心脏上来。他的心脏为此缩成很小很小的一团，然后它顽强地搏动着，一点点再胀大，被吹满，胀得要从他的胸口撑开，弹出来，迫不及待想给她看到。

全世界也只想给她一个人看到。

“如果你明白我的意思。”他沙哑地说，回到妹妹脸上，轻轻蹭着她的鼻尖，“那就是我们赢了。”

“我一直明白的。”她流着泪说，颤抖地抬起一只手，抚摸哥哥的脸颊。

下一秒忒修斯就低吼一声，直起腰，把她的臀抱在掌心里，猛地退出去又狠狠顶进来。纽特尖叫一声揪紧了身下汗湿的床单，他突然操得又凶又快，退出去不再顶弄她酸软到流水的宫颈，那根粗壮的阴茎和硕大的头部在靠近入口的地方蛮不讲理地捣弄和摩擦。他分出一只手揉搓她的阴蒂，那一粒已经红肿发亮，从没得到抚慰，突然的迅速操弄和挑逗让纽特不断尖叫和扭动身体。但这只是给了她自己更多要命的摩擦。忒修斯整个身子都红透了，她也是，两人湿漉漉的身体交合的地方湿滑得一塌糊涂。

他眼睛发红，咬紧了牙关：“纽特……喔，纽特……我的……”

“是……是的！忒修斯……嗯啊……”

她的浪叫就是最好的答复。忒修斯撞得她整个人往上顶，手脚极别扭地扯着床单，使不上力，又去扶他的手臂，在他发硬绷紧的肌肉上打滑。最后她颤抖着抚摸上他的胸膛，忒修斯马上握住那只细白的手，按在自己心脏的位置。他咬着牙狠狠往里面顶，发狠的几下几乎连睾丸都撞进去，又退出来刻意地冲撞她肉穴里粗糙渗水的部位。

他按着她放在自己胸口上，又继续快速揉她的阴蒂。纽特一阵阵地尖叫着，从尖细到沙哑，又从沙哑倒疯狂。整张床都被摇得危险地撞着墙壁，她再一次高潮后眼神都已经迷离了。嘴里吐出不成单字的，类似他名字的发音。

忒修斯捞起妹妹，抽出来的那一下刮得她穴口发疼。然后他突然粗暴地把她转过去，捞着腰从下面一直顺着腹部摸到胸口。他手上蘸的她的汁水抹得她双乳上都是，和两个人的汗混在一起。他的大腿从后面分开她顶入她腿间，纽特不得已伸手扶住了墙，随后他就从后面狠狠地再插进去，这角度和深度撞得纽特哽咽可一声。

但她已经说不出什么，无力反抗也不想反抗。忒修斯强壮的身躯推着她往前挪了两步，她的胸脯已经几乎压上了墙面，他的膝盖顶住墙，她最大限度地分开着自己，坐在忒修斯下体上像靠着一把灼热的椅子。

“忒……忒修斯……哈啊……嗯……”纽特软软地向后靠，但体内又硬又烫的东西顶得她又想往前面倒，结果是被卡在墙壁和忒修斯之间，完全动弹不得也挣扎不了。这太深了，她的穴口一定被撑大到几乎向外翻开，完全整根地容纳着他的阴茎，连同他根部最粗的部位。忒修斯一只手扶着墙，一只手握着她的腰开始冲撞，用力之大连睾丸都甩动起来撞着她发疼的阴户。她的大腿在忒修斯的腿上无力地弹动着，从背后看，那位画框里的监视者只能看到他赤裸结实的背，和绷紧着不断耸动的臀。

“不……不要了……太深……太……”纽特破碎不堪地呻吟着，但她身后的男人没有丝毫停下的意思。实际上，她也知道自己并不想要他停下，她想要，忒修斯的一切，他的身体，他的失去控制，还有他不断落在自己背上和颈侧的吻，他掐住自己腰肢的滚烫的手心。

一切的一切都把纽特在短时间内又推上失语的高潮。她喷出的水几乎是滴落在床单上，在一片湿滑中把他紧紧夹住，就像她本人暂时放弃桎梏自己的内心，想要忒修斯在她的里面，要锁住他，不让他出来，不让他离开。忒修斯快速挺动着阴茎，纽特啜泣着倒在他怀里，乳尖涨痛到就像能射出汁水来。他腾出了一只手揉她的乳房，大手同时按着她的两个乳头，他湿漉漉的舌头从她颈侧一直舔到耳垂上。

“我爱你，纽特。”他喘息着说。她再次被他带向高潮的极乐。

忒修斯最后的几下顶弄撞得纽特从喉咙里发出呃呃的声音。她臀肉拍打他大腿的声音已经是粘稠不堪，他全部灌进了深处，深得她能感觉到他阴茎上脉搏的搏动。她感觉自己内部被忒修斯撑出了他自己的形状，而她为此感到满意，她满意于自己裹着他的一部分，而那一部分就算退了出去，也依然留在她的里面。她从此不会再感觉到空虚。

“我也爱你。”她呓语着说。忒修斯握着她的下巴转过来吻她，他恢复清明的灰蓝眼睛里写着他清清楚楚地听到了。

他用被单裹着纽特的身体才退出去，在织物里面看着她分开的双腿，小穴红肿着，被捣成粘稠白沫的淫水和慢慢渗出的精液淌出来。忒修斯盖上她躺回她的身侧，伸出手把妹妹拉入自己的怀抱。只不过这一次是赤裸的，她的胸脯和他的胸口紧紧贴在一起，两人心脏跳动的频率在一个节奏上慢慢平息。

“那就是我们赢了。”他搂着深爱的女人在耳边轻轻地说。

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————————

没有小剧场了哪有这么无聊的反派啊摔

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

假酒害人2.0

 

 

 

“你看起来有很多心事。”棕色头发的男巫经过了很久的踌躇，下定决心似地向纽特搭讪说。

纽特诧异地看了他一眼，互相搭讪在巫师酒馆里不是什么常见的事，他们通常没有这么麻瓜的习惯。吧台前的客人不多，中间一对老夫妻离开以后，就剩了他们两个。那个男巫已经偷偷看了纽特好几眼，她不是没留意到，但没心情应酬。现在他终于开口了，纽特也正眼望过去，一个三十许的男子，长相平平，有苍白的皮肤和刀削般的颧骨轮廓。

“许多人如此。”她礼貌地回答说。

男巫看着她，张了张嘴唇，看起来还想把这段对话继续下去，又一时不知道怎么选择开口。于是他又叫了一杯威士忌，用力地抿了一口。他侧过脸去，纽特又望了望他，他过长的鼻子从侧面看有些滑稽又熟悉。

这莫名激发了她想说句话的欲望和勇气。

“那么您呢？”纽特问，“您也在这儿喝了好一会了，一个人。如果我没看错的话。”

男巫朝她笑了笑：“您没看错，我是一个人。”

像示意什么似的，他的腿伸开来，踩在地上。纽特注意到他个子很高，她需要踮起脚才能坐上的吧凳对他来说就是普通的椅子。他站起来了，越过三把吧凳，拿着自己的杯子走到她身边。

“可以吗？”他指着空位对纽特说。

“为什么不呢？”纽特耸了耸肩。

男巫拉开椅子坐下。他身材挺高大，动作却很绅士。他们面对着自己的杯子又各自喝了一小口。纽特面前的高脚杯见了底，她招招手想要再续一杯。

“你喝了不少了。”他说，用的倒是一种很正直的口吻，“这种红酒后劲挺厉害的……”

“我的酒量比你所以为的要好得多。”纽特平静地说，转向酒保：“再来一杯，谢谢。”

“对不起。”男巫马上说，“我没有别的意思。我只是看你一个姑娘家……”

纽特摇摇头：“动起手来你就不一定会这么说。”她自嘲地笑了笑，“很多傲罗都没从我这讨得了好去。”

她看到男巫有点怪异的表情，醒悟过来，一下子笑出了声：“我不是……我不是逃犯或者黑巫师，梅林的胡子。我……我叫阿尔忒弥斯，我哥哥是个傲罗。”她自我介绍着。这个酒馆在对角巷和翻倒巷之间的一条无名窄巷子里，没她哥哥常去的那家那么多执法人员出入，但也从没听说这里有什么黑巫师进出。何况她不是在随口自夸，就躲避和藏匿的魔法而言，的确很多傲罗都及不上她。

“比利。”男巫对她点点头，笑了笑。

“所以比利。”她抿了一口新的红酒，问：“为什么你会这么说？说我有很多心事。”

他看了看她，深蓝色的眼睛里是很温和的长辈一般的神色。“因为你一直看着酒瓶子标签在抠桌子边的木刺。”比利说，“我认识的一个人……也是这样。她的眼睛看着一个地方，手上玩弄别的东西，脑子里想法不知道飞到哪。当她有很多心事，却又不愿意说出来的时候，就是一副看起来总在走神的模样。”

“我嗅到了一点伤心的故事。”纽特笑着说，“女朋友？”

“不，不。”比利摆摆手，“就是……认识的人。”

他垂下头，也开始玩吧台凸出边缘底下，没漆好的部分的木刺。“我只是想……如果你想说说话，我是一个陌生人。”

“一般人不会认为陌生人是合适的倾诉对象。”纽特说，“您很奇怪。”

“正相反。”比利回答，“陌生人太适合倾诉了，如果你肚子里的故事不能对身边的人说，说出来无论是听到还是没听到的人，总有一个会受伤。一开始——当你肚子里有了自己的不为人知的故事的时候，就有一个受伤的可能潜藏在下面。但如果你永远不说出来，故事会发酵，从心事变成质疑，质疑变成渴望，渴望变成痛苦。”

他摊了摊手：“痛苦影响不到陌生人。”

“或许。”纽特若有所思，“但我没想过……说说您的故事？”

陌生人笑了起来：“我没有什么精彩的故事，很俗套的……得不到的女人罢了。”

纽特喝了一口酒，仍偏着头看向他。于是他不得不补充几句：“身边的恋人，我没有珍惜。每当我想到她，却又鼓不起勇气，最后我们总是渐行渐远，距离越来越大。最开始的那点想法，慢慢就被时间给消磨掉了。我现在过着自己的生活，样样都步入正轨，再想起她，想起伸不出去的那只手，无非是有一点意难平。仅此而已。”

“我不知道这样的故事有那么俗套。”纽特说，“我也是一样，得不到的一个人，像来自过去的鬼魂，带着认识那么多年的过往压住我，绊住我想要前行的脚步。每一次我想要好好开始新的一段故事，他就是扎在我心里的一根刺，拔不出来，也找不到办法处理。”

“那么多年。”比利定定看着她，“你看上去很年轻。”

“也许是因为我们从一生下来就认识了。”纽特说，“因为我们父母的关系……你知道，亲如一家？整个童年和青少年时期，我们都有往来。我情窦初开是为他，第一次心碎是为他，第一次放纵也是为他。我看了他太久太久，做不到忘掉他该怎么生活。”

他喝了一大口杯子里的威士忌。

“听起来‘他’不值得你的心思和付出。”比利轻声说，扭过头去向那边的酒保示意，随后他的杯子也又变满了。

“我没有付出。”纽特摇摇头，“听起来可能有些奇怪……但我真的没有为他付出过什么。一切都只是我自私的暗恋而已。”

“暗恋说不上自私不自私。”比利沙哑地说，看起来那一大口火焰威士忌还是烧灼着他的喉咙。“你就这么确认他不知道你的心思？我是说……在这方面，没有人是不敏锐的。”

“我确信他看不出来。”纽特回答，“我表现得总是截然相反。要是说我做过什么……让我想想。第一次看见他约会，我偷偷踩了那女孩的鞋子。他对我说晚安，我假装害怕鬼怪，怕得无法入睡。他给我礼节性的拥抱时，我一直在闻他领口和头发上的味道。他很喜欢拥抱——我是说，社交场上那种，礼节性的，跟吻手礼和用嘴唇靠近人脸颊，在空气中发出啵一声的仪式。我假装拒绝他拥抱时，用我不穿胸衣的胸脯挨挤着蹭过他的手臂。我送过他一条领带，又偷走一条旧的。我剪碎过女孩子请我转交的情书，吃了放在他邮箱里的巧克力。他以为我讨厌他，长大以后，每次见面，他都只是象征性地问我‘要不要一起吃个晚餐’。当然了，我总是拒绝的，这样就显得主动权一直在我手上，我甚至都没想过当有一天他不再邀请了会是怎么样。”

“‘他’听起来是一个很伪善的人。”比利突然说，“以你的普通朋友自居，或许正享受着那种若即若离的好感。”

“我十分确信不是这么一回事的。”纽特再一次摇摇头，喝干了这一杯酒——她喝得有点儿过快了。“我说过，我们从小就认识。他从没断过女朋友，甚至还跟我的好朋友有过一段……不是我为他辩解，但如果两个人心意相通，很多事就不会发生。”

“你喝得太快了。”比利说，“阿尔忒弥斯……”

“这才哪到哪呀。”纽特笑起来，“我的酒量好得很呢……”她敲敲面前的台面，酒保头也不抬地用魔杖点了点，杯子又满上了。她的眼眶有些发红，没有去看身边的陌生人，只是继续开始倾诉：“他第一次带女朋友回……去见他父母的那一年，我的心脏都碎了。可他什么也没有察觉到。我回学校以后试着吻了一个男孩，皮尔斯。”她笑起来，“我现在还记得他的名字，他很兴奋，把舌头伸过来。那时我觉得有点恶心，但还是继续这么做了。做完以后我写信告诉他，而他以‘大哥哥’的身份去对……我的父母说，我长大了，请他们管教我注意安全。”

比利望着她，纽特一只手撑着额头，另一只纤长的手敲着杯底。“我做不到和不喜欢的男孩牵手亲吻，哪怕是在他吻着抱着别的女孩的时候。我试过谈恋爱，试着去了解男性的……欲望。我在没人的教室里给那个男孩做手活，但我感觉不到任何东西。”

她斜了比利一眼，好像在揣摩这个陌生人的情绪，笑起来：“别说你十几岁的时候没有这样做过。我们都是成年人，陌生人先生。”

“我的确有过控制不住自己欲望的时候。”他承认，声音有点沙哑。

“后悔吗？”纽特问。

比利点了点头。“我一开始以为，身体的欲望和脑子里的欲望是两回事，它们互不相干。但后来我发现我错了，时间越久，它们结合得越紧密，互相扎入骨血之中。直到我发现强行把它们分开是非常糟糕的尝试。”他用公事公办的，干巴巴的口吻说。

“我以为，当我也尝试过‘恋爱’，再面对他就会觉得公平一些，也没那么心痛无法自抑。”纽特说，仰起脖子看着前方迷离的一个点：“他有过不止一个女朋友，后来也证明都不是认真的，所以有那么一阵子我感觉还挺好受。直到……直到他跟一个优秀的女巫认了真，而真不巧，那个女巫还是我的好朋友。我需要同时祝福他们两个，我不能再用我黑暗污秽的想法去诅咒他们，哪怕在心底最深最深的角落也不可以这么想，我会唾弃我自己。所以我强迫我送出祝福。”

“有时候诚实一点没坏处。”比利说，“压抑着表现所谓‘最好的一面’，结果会证明那根本不能带来‘最好的结果’……”

“你很睿智啊，先生。”纽特叹了一口气，继续喝着杯中的红酒，“如果我能早些时候听到这样的劝告，或许我我也不会放纵自己，然后再沉溺于自我悔恨和厌憎之中。”

比利摇了摇头，像是想阻止她说下去，又抿了一口酒，却没说话。纽特在他的沉默中继续开口，用的是自嘲的调子：“他订婚的时候——对，他订过婚，我就跟今天的你一样，一个人坐在酒吧里，一杯接一杯地喝着威士忌。那是一个麻瓜的酒吧，意味着按照他们的社交习俗，会有男士来询问，以为能占些什么便宜……我不是在说您，先生。”她朝比利调皮地笑了笑，酒精晕红的脸颊让她看上去有几分妩媚，“我觉得自己像一具行尸走肉，想要放纵，于是我就放纵了自己。在他跟我最好的朋友，一个真正值得他全部的爱的女人幸福的时候，我跟一个完全陌生的麻瓜躺在床上。那个小旅馆又脏又破，可我什么也不在乎了……我麻木极了，一心想随便把自己给某个谁，谁都可以，反正谁都不是他。然后我洗掉了那个麻瓜的记忆，早上回自己家，并没有我所以为的‘一切发生翻天覆地的变化’。桌子还是那张桌子，一样的还有一大堆活儿要干，你的上司不会因为你昨晚一夜情身体酸痛就减轻一些活计。于是我就知道自己又做了蠢事情。”

“你喝得有点多了。”比利说，他的手仍插在自己衣兜里，很绅士，和麻瓜酒馆里遇到的那些家伙都不一样。“你不应该跟一个陌生人说这些。”

“是你邀请我倾诉的。”纽特说，“我想有些时候我的确需要倾诉。”

她又喝了一口酒，杯中还剩下一点点暗红的液体，在头顶微弱的光照中透过杯壁，给她苍白的手指留下荡漾的影子。“我还没有说到最近……最近发生了一些事，很复杂的事。就在我已经下定决心放弃一切愚蠢的想法，把所有心思埋葬掉去过自己的生活，嫁给工作的时候，又发生了一些事。他……失去了未婚妻。他们分开了，永远地，但不是以我想要的那种方式。他很悲伤，我又被点燃了一些要不得的恻隐，我自大地以为他需要我，于是我又把自己投入荆棘。”

“说说看。”比利说，话锋一转。他咽下自己杯子里剩余的威士忌，招生继续要了新的。“ 所以最近你有没有改变一些想法？”

“我做了很愚蠢的事。”纽特说，低下头看着酒液，声音哑下去。“我以为他需要我，可实际上他并不。我的酒量似乎天生就挺好？但我得承认，微醺和神经反应变得迟缓的时候，哪怕是沉默也的确能宣泄一点太久没法表达出来的苦闷。那一天也也是如此，他喝着闷酒，我陪他。然后我照顾他，像他是没长大的男孩一样，送他回家，给他盖上被子躺下。他说让我别走，可我不能，我知道要一个不想要的人陪之后有多么厌憎自己。我假装去厨房给他倒水——是的，我们都是巫师呢；回去卧室时他已经睡着了。然后我坐在他床前，看了他大半个夜晚，看着他睡着的样子，就像小时候他或许哄过我入睡一样。你或许知道他，或许不认识，但我可以告诉你他是一个强大、无畏、意志坚定的巫师，当然啦，也很英俊……跟我不一样的英俊漂亮。我在黑暗中看了他好久好久，前一秒为他触手可及地在我身边窃喜，后一秒就为我偷来这样的时刻悔恨和内疚。在月亮即将消失的时候，在最浓稠的黑暗里，我吻了他的嘴唇。”

她的声音戛然而止，把杯中酒一饮而尽。比利静静望着她，等她完成一个独角戏的叙述。“然后我就离开了。”她找回自己的声音以后说，“我接连好几天，都躺在自己的小床上，什么事也做不了，哪儿也不想去，谁也不愿意见。我一会儿哭，一会儿笑，一会儿好像睡着了，一会儿又清醒得头痛欲裂。他没再联系我，好像那天是他自己神奇地从酒馆自觉回家，躺在自己的被窝里。在他醒来以后，他看到床头柜上的茶，会以为是自己，还是那个他真正想要的人留下？他没有再与我联系，因为我不是应该倾听他的人，我不是能跟他站在一起的那个人。”

“不一定是这样的。”比利沙哑地说，“听着，每一个人都有自私和软弱的权力，就算看起来再强大无畏的人也是一样。如果他……”

“我能喝一口你这个吗？”纽特打断他问，好像突然被威士忌吸引了兴趣。“我从来没有喝过……”

比利沉默地看着她。他没动作，手放在自己衣兜里。纽特向他倾过身子，有一瞬间从后面看起来依偎在他怀中。她拿过那个杯子抿了一口，马上辣得皱起眉头。

“梅林的袜子。”她咕哝着吐了吐舌头，“真烈。”

“不适合你这样的女士。”他说，“你没必要……”

“也没规定就是男士的专利。”纽特摇了摇头说，“他也喜欢喝这个，我没试过。”比利伸手想拿回自己的杯子，纽特把手掌覆在杯上，他收回了指头。于是她好笑地望着他，另一只手拄着自己的下巴，笑得顽皮又妩媚，和最初那个闷闷不乐的姑娘判若两人。

“又见到他了，今天。”她说，“我去了他工作的地方……没有告诉他，我就只是找熟人办一点自己的事。然后你猜怎么着，我为什么，什么风把我吹到了这里，来一个人喝闷酒？你说我有许多心事，太对了，陌生人。我浑浑噩噩好几天，然后又看见了他。你知道我在想些什么吗，走到这个酒馆里的时候？”

“我不知道，你别喝了。”比利轻声说。

“他看起来好极了。”纽特的声音像在说梦话，“他恢复过来……真好。他又回到那个我认识的样子，强大，无畏，意志坚定。没有什么能够打垮他，他能自己爬起来继续往前走。他那么优秀，他总会再遇到配得上他的另一半，他的脆弱不需要任何人——尤其是我去抚慰。我觉得自己就像一个笑话，我踌躇不前，原地踏步，只要嗅到万分之一的可能性，就匆匆忙忙想找个机会把自己献祭出去。结果他根本不需要我，我们都长大了，朝着各自不同的方向，渐行渐远。以后我还是会祝福他，真心或者不真心地，多来几次，再沉重的心碎也会慢慢麻木，我猜。而我放弃了……我爱着他的时候，不配得到幸福，我也找不到我自己的幸福。”她喝了一大口威士忌，随后呛咳起来。比利终于靠过去搂住她的肩膀，轻拍她的后背。

“够了。”他说，转向酒保，“结账。”

“我自己来。”纽特抢着说，“我……”

她的手软得像面条，比利自顾自结了账，连她的份一起。然后他架着纽特站起来，让她踩在地上，小心地，不那么冒犯地撑着她往外走。酒保见怪不怪地看着并肩说了很久话的一对男女相拥离去。

“我就知道。”纽特靠在比利颈窝里喃喃地说，“你想要的也是这个，对不对？不过我得感谢你，你陪我说了这么久的话，我的确需要有个陌生人倾诉倾诉。这好受一些，对一个交谈过的男人……我在麻瓜酒馆了这么做了好几次，用别的化名，但不怎么交谈……那样糟糕透了，陌生人，酒醒以后的后悔，然后就是麻木……”

“我送你回家。”比利在她耳边轻声说，“挽着我，能站稳吗？”

“能不能去你家？”纽特抱着他的手臂含糊不清地问，仰起头，她的眼睛在月色下绿得惊人地漂亮。“我还是不想回我那里……”

比利站住了，他们站在酒馆外面的巷子里，石板地上。他的胸口起伏着，手指掐进她的腰，几乎陷入皮肉。但纽特感觉不到疼。“还是你想就在巷子里？去卫生间里，我给你来一次口活？我以为你想要更好的……”她吃吃笑着，“我保证会很好的……”

后来她又说了什么，自己失去印象。男巫架着她幻影移形了，这旅行方式不太适合醉酒的人。纽特倒在床上的时候还在感觉天旋地转，随后她努力地辨认出来，还是回到了自己小屋的床上。她静静躺了好一阵子，眼角湿湿的，不想动也不想说话。

一个人影出现在卧室门口，屋子里光线很暗，只有起居室里一角台灯的光晕，从背后照出这个男人的轮廓。“喝点儿茶。”酒馆里认识的比利说，走到床边扶着纽特坐起来，她靠在他怀里。“你根本酒量就不好……”他斥责着。

但纽特没去接那杯茶。她仰起脖子抱着比利，吻了上去。他匆匆的动作打翻了茶杯，又及时控制着没洒在被子上。纽特毫无章法地亲吻他的下巴、嘴唇和鼻尖，闭着眼睛，胡乱把自己扭动着往他怀里送。“我不要茶。”她喃喃说，“我要你……”

“不。”比利掰着她的肩膀，但她的衣服在一件一件自己滑落。“你不清醒，阿尔忒弥斯……”

“这最好不过……”她翻身跨坐上来，捧着陌生人的脸说，“你知道吗，你很像他……你的头发和眼睛，鼻子和颧骨……”她的臀坐在他胯上，很快感觉到身下有一处灼热硬挺隔着布料在慢慢醒来。她的衣服落下去了，上半身赤裸着，雪白的胸脯像两块奶油蛋糕，尖上一点粉色的莓果，散乱发丝下眼睛亮着黑色的光。

“你好像他。”她轻声说，看起来没那么醉了。“也许这就是为什么我跟你说了这么久的话。”

比利摇了摇头，又点了点头。纽特抚摸他棕色的卷发，弄乱发胶固定的形状，让它散落在前额上。他握着纽特的手，让手指滑过自己眉骨和鼻梁的轮廓，一点点变化涌动在皮肤下。纽特闭上眼睛，外面透进来的所有光线都熄灭了。

男人翻身把纽特压在下面。他吻下去，他的吻湿热又更狂野，手粗鲁地解自己的衣服和裤子，让那根灼热的阴茎释放出来，抵住纽特发烫的大腿。他一直在很粗地喘气，好像压抑着什么，又没法说出来，喉咙里发出哽咽的声音。纽特抱紧他的背，在他进去时仰起脖子，他在那道过分弯曲的线条上从亲吻到啃咬。他扛起纽特的腿放在肩上，急切地占有她，把她下体撞出啪啪的声音。她不知道为什么是他摸上去又痛苦又喜悦，那种感情仿佛相通的心意，通过吻和体液的交换渡到她心脏里。她放任自己被身上的男人填满，随着他的动作呻吟，呼吸，放空自己的大脑。她包裹着他的一部分，又好像这就是全部，在自己灭顶的高潮中尖声用气音叫出朝思暮想的名字。

“忒……西奥……”纽特带着哭腔叫着，随后又把脸埋在枕头里，咬着布料。男人掰她的下巴吻她，一下下的顶弄越来越重，搂紧她的腰，把她的腿以完全不合理的姿势夹在两人之间。他吻她的样子就像彼此深爱，至少绝不是一个被酒精麻痹感官与神智的人作出的举动。她尝到一点咸咸的泪水，从两人紧贴的脸颊中流下来。

一切慢慢平息下来的时候纽特已经快要陷入沉睡。她仰躺着，一会儿后被温柔地拉入一个怀抱中。男人熟悉和好闻的气味包裹她，她把脸埋在鼻子下的那处颈窝里，像个毫无防备的小女孩一样蜷缩着进入睡眠。

他抱着她，弓着脊背，把她完整地抱在怀里，像拥抱自己的月亮。纽特呢喃几声碎语，听不真切，似乎在叫一个心头噙了千万遍的姓名。于是他轻轻吻了她的头发，呼吸她的汗水和发香。

“是我。我在这。”他轻轻地说，“我的爱。”

 

 

 

 

——————————————————

你哥在纽妹所有目力可及的地方都贴上了禁止饮酒的横幅。


	7. Chapter 7

猫猫日兔兔了。

 

 

 

阿尔忒弥斯是一只兔子。确切地说她有一部分兔子的基因，有长长的耳朵和一个短小的绒尾巴，跑得也很快——可她的胆子绝对不像一般兔子一样小。说起来很奇怪，她的妈妈看上去就是人类，爸爸是一只高大威风的挪威森林猫，她的哥哥也是，谁也搞不清楚她的兔子基因从哪儿来。理论上该是某个远房的祖母，这个问题在她一岁以前花费了大量的猫头鹰通信才平息家庭纠纷。

忒修斯是阿尔忒弥斯的哥哥，他是一个傲罗。绝大部分的傲罗都是猫科动物，这是很科学的，他们敏捷又强壮，能听到一般人类和动物听不到的声音，行动起来无声无息，单兵作战能力都很强。忒修斯是一只挪威森林猫，我们已经说过了，和他的父亲一样，个子超过六英尺二英寸，浓密的棕色卷发打着自然的卷儿。他尾巴上的毛也总是梳理得很漂亮，别的猫科动物经常有的毛发打结……沾到泥水……被踩到地上……在忒修斯这里不存在的。他永远一丝不苟，尾巴骄傲地翘在空中，当然如果他生气的时候，就算耳朵还是一动不动（不能暴露他的情绪），尾巴也还是会拖下来，在靠近地面的地方危险地扫来扫去的。这是猫科动物的本能，巫师再进化也逃不开某些动物的本能。

就比如现在。阿尔忒弥斯坐在忒修斯的办公桌前，她的尾巴已经夹到屁股底下去了，那一小截尾椎骨被她不安地压在裙子下，耳朵恨不得往后藏在一头乱蓬蓬的头发里。忒修斯没在他那张舒适的大椅子上，他抱着手臂靠在桌子前，耳朵纹丝不颤，但西装裤后扫来扫去的尾巴上一细看毛都炸了起来，像一根抽了筋的鸡毛掸子。“我说了一万次了不许你去跟翻倒巷的那些黑巫师做交易。”忒修斯说，同时阿尔忒弥斯细如蚊呐的声音也同时响起：“对不起嘛。”

“……”忒修斯无力地搓了搓额角。“有时候你根本就不知道人家卖给你的是什么东西，是狐媚子蛋还是鲑鱼子，媚娃血还是番茄酱。要是就这些东西也还好了，你记不记得你把一个火龙蛋当巨型鹌鹑蛋给买了回来……”

“我这次没有买什么活的东西。”阿尔忒弥斯急忙抗议道，因为那个火龙蛋她是付了相应的价钱买回来的，心知肚明并不是什么巨型鹌鹑，但不能让忒修斯再追问了。忒修斯狐疑地用魔杖点着那个悬浮在空中的白铁罐子：“那这是什么，为什么你死活不让我打开来检查？”

阿尔忒弥斯咬紧了牙关打定主意不出声。前面我们说过了，绝大部分的傲罗都是猫科动物，要是让忒修斯在法律执行司大厅里开了这个罐子，那阿尔忒弥斯就不要想有活路了，一级，重罪，考虑前科从严处理！她哀求地伸爪子去抠忒修斯的衣角，他的瞳孔都放大了。“到底是什么。”首席傲罗的声音越来越严厉，这个妹妹成年以后一向最讨厌跟他打交道，这一次看来是不得了都要开始撒娇了！

“阿尔忒弥斯，你跟我说实话，我是你哥哥不会把你怎么样。”他严肃地说，打开她的爪子。“你不说我也会打开来亲自检查的，最好不要让我发现你藏了什么违禁的东西。”

“不要，不行！”阿尔忒弥斯尖叫起来，“忒修斯，我是为了你好，你先放我回去，我晚些时候再来跟你解释……”

“为了我好？”忒修斯简直要笑出声，“我告诉你，老老实实交代就是为了你好。至于我看了会气成什么样，我的耐受程度很高或许不需要你来操心……”

他说着就轻轻点破了浮在空中的大泡泡，白铁罐子落到他手中。“别——”阿尔忒弥斯从椅子上一蹦三尺高，“别打开！”

已经晚了。魔法部一级违禁品，法律执行司特等禁入品猫薄荷的味道飘出来，而且还是很纯的浓缩纯净阿尔巴尼亚野生猫薄荷。忒修斯当时就连打了三个喷嚏，紧接着的下一秒他的眼神就开始不清醒，罐子从他手中直直往地上掉。“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨！”说时迟那时快，阿尔忒弥斯停住了那个罐子抓回手上，好心过去搀扶她的哥哥：“你没事吧？”

忒修斯像一滩泥一样挂在妹妹肩膀上，两条长腿直往下出溜。“猫薄荷？”他用令人毛骨悚然的口气说，“猫、薄、荷？！”

“我说了让你不要打开的，你怎么就是不听话。”阿尔忒弥斯用那种教育的口气说，现在看起来两个人的地位完全反过来了。“你这是找死，阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯咬牙切齿地说，“我真应该把你送到牢里去……”

“你可少说两句吧。”阿尔忒弥斯说。但忒修斯使劲撑起来身子以后内八字挪动着开始找自己的魔杖，看起来马上要把妹妹全身禁锢大义灭亲地再在脑门上贴一张逮捕手续。他真是气坏了，尾巴炸得像一根大烟花棒，耳朵都往后贴在了头发里。

这真是很糟糕，“罚没登记书飞来！”忒修斯气急败坏地说，一张羊皮纸表格飞到他手里。“这不行！很贵的！”阿尔忒弥斯急忙去拦，忒修斯轻松把她挡开，撑着桌子沿自己站起来，背过去开始抽羽毛笔，点了两下都没蘸上墨水。阿尔忒弥斯急得团团转，突然她心生一计，咬咬牙从白铁罐子里掏了一把从后面直接踮脚过去糊了忒修斯一脸。“梅林的胡子……！”他低吼一声，顿时膝盖就软了，整个人又开始往下出溜。

“别没收，别没收我东西。很贵的。”阿尔忒弥斯一边念叨一边把哥哥翻过来，他眼眶都红了，颧骨上也都是潮红，额头布满汗珠。“你看，你回家去休息会儿，别告诉任何人，我不会拿出来也不会给人发现的，我会好好藏在箱子里……”

阿尔忒弥斯拖着比她高半头的哥哥到壁炉边上去，抓了一把飞路粉丢进炉火，清晰地喊了一声：“忒修斯家！”就把他推进去了，他现在的状态压根没法儿反抗。碧绿的火焰腾起来，一下子就卷没了忒修斯踉踉跄跄的身子。阿尔忒弥斯还在看着哥哥露出一点幸灾乐祸的笑，突然间她的手臂就被狠狠一拽，整个人跌进壁炉中撞到哥哥怀里。他紧紧搂着她，壁炉快速旋转起来……等再睁开眼睛，阿尔忒弥斯往前扑倒在忒修斯家的地毯上，背上盖着一个很重的身子。

“你重死了！”阿尔忒弥斯尖叫起来，忒修斯不仅压着她，手还扯着了她的耳朵，那很疼。她努力向后踢打着，但根本拿这个超过一百八十磅的男人没有办法。她拼命撑着地板把自己翻过去仰面躺着，忒修斯滚烫的呼吸就直接压在了她的脖子上。

她所有的汗毛都竖起来了，一阵阵酥麻从忒修斯舔着她脖子的地方辐射到周身。阿尔忒弥斯觉得有哪不对，是哪不对……她敏感地发现一样硬邦邦的东西顶着她的大腿。梅林，他勃起了，还有他紧紧箍着自己的姿态，近似求欢（好吧根本就是）地缓缓用胯磨蹭她，他还不断地亲吻舔舐她的颈侧……

“忒修斯，忒修斯不要……”阿尔忒弥斯软软地恳求着，脖子上被舔的地方痒得很陌生。但他根本像没听见似的，手握着她的两个手腕向两边压开，摁在地毯上，大腿更是挤进她腿间往上一下下蹭她的腿心。“你这是发情了？”她气急败坏地问，可听起来根本就没有多凶。

“对。”忒修斯承认着，声音很哑，“你弄的……”就像一股电流突然袭过她的全身，阿尔忒弥斯再想动发觉自己已经软得不行。她扭动腰肢的样子很像是在配合他求欢，呼吸一下一下急促得快要把自己噎住，裙子也在扭动间往大腿上面卷。忒修斯分出一只手下去解衣服，她就趁机也抽出手来撑住他的胸口，努力说：“不要……”可就连这个字也说得像是发情的小母猫。

“要（是的）。”忒修斯含混不清地说，从她的下巴一路舔上去，终于叼住她的嘴唇。阿尔忒弥斯看到哥哥紧紧闭着眼睛，脸上潮红不堪，嘴唇也烫得热得像含有一团火。现在她说不出话了，被吻得呜呜扭头，但不管再怎么扭动也逃不出忒修斯的掌握。他简直就是用胸肌挤着她的乳房压在地上干磨，阿尔忒弥斯觉得自己都快要窒息了，根本顾不上他的手摸到了什么地方。猫薄荷，具有疏散风热、解肌发汗、利咽透疹、止血等作用，对麻疹不透、风湿瘙痒等都有很好的治疗功效，猫科动物服用后，部分会引起暂时性的行为变化，打喷嚏、摩擦、翻滚、喵喵叫、发谵语等，这些行为并不会造成任何危害，也不具成瘾性。她空洞地在脑子里背诵百科全书条目，这里面哪一条说到会诱发情热吗？有吗？没有吗？

可不管怎么说，她被吻得几乎都勾起了情热。忒修斯嘟嘟囔囔地扯她的衣服，扣子太多没扯动，只有胸脯被扒光了，于是他的唇很快挪到她乳房上，抓着两团乳肉又咬又捏。她能感觉到忒修斯全身烫得厉害，慢慢地她敞开衣服被触碰的地方也开始发热发烫，整个人被热气熏成一滩化掉的黏液。忒修斯跟衣服搏斗了很久，干脆念了一个咒语一下子把他们俩都脱个精光。阿尔忒弥斯惊叫一声想护住自己，太晚了，衣服飞出去的瞬间忒修斯就整个人压下来，紧紧箍住她又咬又摸。他滚烫坚硬的阴茎没有任何阻隔地压在她小腹上，她哀哀地叫了一声，腿被把住掰开，膝盖推到自己胸前，下身的凉意被忒修斯的睾丸撞到，很快她明白过来那凉意来自她自己的湿润。

“不要嘛……”阿尔忒弥斯软绵绵地说，这声音听在她自己耳朵里都脸红。“哥哥……”她感觉到他硕大的龟头抵在自己穴口处，更是一点力气都没有了，只能呢喃出不成句子的称呼。

“别叫哥哥……”忒修斯粗鲁地说，“你这个混账东西，我不是你哥哥……”

他的腰缓缓下沉，磨着她一点一点地挤进去。阿尔忒弥斯又叫了一声，低下头去，看见他的阴茎没入自己，呜地一声捂住了脸。她自暴自弃地想起了小时候，因为她有兔耳朵，忒修斯是只大猫，隔壁皮尔斯家的熊孩子老取笑她不是忒修斯的妹妹，是爸爸妈妈给他捡来的小媳妇儿……后来忒修斯把皮尔斯狠狠捶了一顿，他才不敢管她叫小媳妇了。几年后她长大了一些，皮尔斯又开始逗她说要做忒修斯的妹夫。忒修斯给他的那顿揍就过分了，自己被罚了两个月的禁闭，但死活不愿意跟阿尔忒弥斯一起去隔壁道歉……

她痛楚地叫了一声，抱住身上忒修斯的肩膀。他汗涔涔的肌肉结实得手指掐上去都打滑，一边很慢很慢地在她穴里抽送，一边俯下来亲吻她的嘴唇。“你是我的……”他嘶哑地说，“我的，你这个野东西……”

“疼……不要！”他深入的时候阿尔忒弥斯扭动起来，条件反射地夹紧大腿，去推他的胸肌。“嗯啊……不要……！”

“别说话。”忒修斯粗暴地说，一口咬在她脖子上，又吼她一声：“别动！”阿尔忒弥斯挠了他一把，忒修斯自己也吃痛，嘶了一声直起腰来，阴茎埋在她里面的角度变换戳得她弓起了腰腹。然后他就开始抽动起来，阿尔忒弥斯听到自己跟他下体相撞在一起的声响，呜咽着大声呻吟。

“嗯啊……嗯……不要……啊……”她发出那种和自己平时声音根本不像的呻吟和喘息声，被哥哥操得有点分不清东南西北，白天黑夜。忒修斯一边顶弄一边揉她的胸脯、腰腹和臀肉，直着身子插了一阵又忍受不了似的贴下去把她扣在怀里抽插。阿尔忒弥斯的脸被按在他颈窝里，他埋在她头发里不断舔她的耳朵，湿漉漉的舌头弄出一些很响的水声。她叫得软绵绵的，下面交合处也都是水声，更黏腻也更淫荡，她自觉地曲起双腿锁住哥哥的腰，小腿和脚后跟一下一下磕在他不断挺动的臀部上。“真乖，阿尔忒弥斯……”忒修斯嘟囔着，突然一下又扯紧她的头发，从乱蓬蓬黏在脸颊上的发丝间准确找到她的嘴唇吻她。阿尔忒弥斯上下两个小嘴都被他占有着，只觉得呼吸不了，又该死地麻痒和痛快，身体给不出自己的反应，只能攀着男人的肩膀去迎合他。她闭上眼睛也锁不住一些生理性的泪水，在忒修斯的唇舌间抽抽噎噎地说：“疼……”

阿尔忒弥斯也不知道自己被这样压着操了多久，背后和屁股在粗糙的地毯上都摩擦得火辣辣地疼。又一阵从慢到快然后撞得她下体啪啪响的抽送以后，忒修斯突然退出来，她眨着眼睛，微张着嘴唇，泪眼朦胧地看着哥哥，腿还自觉地抬在空中。忒修斯抱着她的身子把她掀翻过去，又捞起腰抬高屁股，掰开两边臀肉把自己狠狠往穴里顶。她的尾巴被压了太久，在空中颤巍巍一抖一抖的，这小兔子终于哭出了声来：“不要了……”

“别动。”而忒修斯只是这么说。他压下去叼着阿尔忒弥斯细长的颈子，不顾她手脚并用往前偷偷挪动，又把她压回到自己身下来。他摆着腰开始操进去的时候她又哭了，小穴被操得又软又湿，只是简单规律地顶弄抽插都能一直不停地流水。他分出一只手去揉她的尾巴，捏住毛茸茸的根部搓动指尖。于是她哭叫得更大声：“不要这样……”

“不要哪样？要哪样？”忒修斯恶意地问着，同时更深更快地操进她白生生的小屁股。她的穴口被他又粗又大的阴茎插得深红软烂，阴唇都随着动作一下下翻进去又翻出来，淫水把臀缝都弄得湿漉漉的，他自己的阴茎根部也是湿滑一片。她明明就很喜欢，刚才也没怎么反抗，她根本一直都对自己的哥哥垂涎欲滴，不然怎么能解释那该死的猫薄荷……“你故意设计我的，你这个混账东西。”忒修斯低喘着说，俯下身把她的尾巴压在自己的腹肌下，“你就是想要哥哥的大肉棒操你……”

阿尔忒弥斯根本反驳不了他。他干得又深又快，她在一下下毫不留情的撞击中高潮了，大腿打着摆子，腰像没骨头一样直往地面上塌。忒修斯不得已握着她的肩膀再把她拉起来，膝盖顶着她往前跪爬几步，把她的上半身压在沙发上。他跪直了身子用力狠狠往上撞，把自己整根地送进去，狠狠捣进她湿淋淋软绵绵的小穴里。阿尔忒弥斯的身子还是往下滑，他干脆捞着她的下身也摆上沙发，自己站起来，把她掰回正面，握着脚踝一直压到脸的位置——她的韧带可真好——用力地插进去。他站在沙发的侧面，她躺在沙发上叫得有气无力，屁股靠着扶手被抬高，方便他从上往下打桩般地操进去。“太淫荡了……”忒修斯气喘吁吁地说，自己都有点语无伦次：“你真是个淫荡的小兔子……”

阿尔忒弥斯呜呜地哭，忒修斯站在那里不断地插入她，用他胀得像铁棒一样的大阴茎干她，把快感不带停顿地往她脑子里送。她的上半身得不到触碰，自己揉着自己的乳房，搓弄自己的乳尖，叫得又大声又浪。或许忒修斯说的很对，她就是这么一个淫荡的小东西，从小就觊觎身边漂亮的雄性，喜欢偷他的衣服来做窝假装生宝宝……谁家妹妹会做这样的游戏呢！她叫得泪水涟涟，下面的水顺着交合的器官一直流到忒修斯睾丸上，她早已高潮得神智有点不清爽。

“操，操。你真的……阿尔忒弥斯……你这个小混蛋……”他胡乱骂着，双手捧着妹妹的下体往自己阴茎上撞。“不要……不行……”她微弱地扭着，也说不出成型的句子告诉他是什么不行。不要射在里面？不要做了？忒修斯才不管这么多。他操得阿尔忒弥斯整个身子都打晃，连沙发一起发出吱呀的声音。他冲刺的时候整个人都绷成了一张弓，腰臀疯狂地摆动着，粗大的阴茎直接把她弄疼了，穴口被撑大又这样拼命地摩擦，里面的软肉都像是被捣成一团浆糊。他在一阵极其粗暴和深入的顶弄以后射在里面，然后整个人压下来，跟她手脚交缠着往沙发上滚，勃起的阴茎好久都还埋在里面没抽出来。最后忒修斯才挣扎着找到一个姿势躺下来，让阿尔忒弥斯趴在自己身上，手慢慢顺着她雪白汗湿的脊背。

他们静静地抱在一起躺了一会儿，谁都没有说话，一时也不知道该说些什么。阿尔忒弥斯看到哥哥的尾巴愉快地在身后扫来扫去，尾巴尖微微向上翘起，昭示着他现在的心情真的很放松很愉快。

“那你不能没收我辛辛苦苦买来的东西。”半晌后，她用还带点哭腔的嗓子说。

“决不可能。”忒修斯说，温柔地亲了亲她的额头，“你想都不要想。”

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————————

呵，男人

 


	8. Chapter 8

你们要的哭哭包Alpha

 

 

 

2019年了还是会有Alpha以服抑制剂为耻，特别是有伴侣的那一群。不，就算发情期让他们内分泌失调，一点点风吹草动就忍不住地哭哭啼啼也不能让公孔雀们乖乖服下小药片，去做一个冷静自持的正常人。正相反，绝大多数的Alpha在生理期时都会飞速请好假回去找他们的Omega，就算他们的Omega忙于工作或者其他琐事回不了家也是一样，他们就是必须得作出自己有和谐性生活的样子来，好像不然就会被人看不起似的。

纽特真的烦透了这一点。试问哪位Omega想被家里的Alpha不定期捆住自由的脚步呢？她在翻倒巷买草药时就有一个傲罗跟她擦肩而过，打招呼时幸灾乐祸地说了一句“头儿今天例会时眼睛红了”。纽特面无表情地回了一句：“给他倒杯红糖水吧。”

是的，她有预感。毕竟结合这么多年，忒修斯生理期前的小动向纽特已经了如指掌。前两天他就很暴躁，早上发脾气不愿意起床，穿袜子时又大声骂骂咧咧，扯着超大嗓门非要地下室里的纽特上来给他系领带。纽特果断地跑到肯特郡去待了一个晚上，哪怕可以很方便地当天来回她也毫不犹豫地选择了旅馆，并以工作为由挂了忒修斯的电话。但今天估计是极限了，再不回家她就会迎来一个大哭大闹的Alpha，生理期的忒修斯能干出多丢人的事情，全魔法部和她都不会想知道。

 

“我回来了。”纽特回到伦敦公寓的时候在玄关大声地说，动静很大地把钥匙扔在碗里。房间里信息素的味道浓得不得了，她简直想回头打几个喷嚏。

“你还晓得回来。”一个阴恻恻的声音说，接着纽特就被一股怪力拉进一个怀抱里。忒修斯用下巴牢牢压着妹妹的脑门，下一句话就带上了一点哭腔：“我明明昨天就开始难受了……”

“你会活下来的。”纽特挣脱开Alpha的手臂，不耐烦地说，“你也太味儿了吧？！”

她指的是忒修斯的信息素。她的Alpha毫不掩饰自己生理期的味道，被挣开也拉着纽特的一只手反复搓揉，又贴在自己颈窝里像是降温一样摩挲。

“我想做。”忒修斯靠在她耳边用黏糊糊的声音说，“特别想……”

纽特被拉拉扯扯地拽进了房间，忒修斯几乎是一刻不停地从旁边搂着她，拖着她，好像她自己不会走路一样。等衬衣解开，他的脸已经埋在了她胸口上，又舔又咬，贪婪地闻着这个omega双乳间的气味。他的唾液把纽特胸前皮肤弄得湿哒哒一片，纽特好气又好笑地推他：“让我洗澡。”

“等会再洗。”忒修斯不是很认真地说，顺着她的脖子一路舔到下巴上。唾液滑过的地方湿了以后有点发凉，他的味道蔓延出来，渗透纽特的每一个毛孔，这具被他标记过的身体很快有了些反应。

但纽特坚决地推开了他：“让我先洗澡。”她说，“相信我，不然你会后悔的。”

她的Alpha停下了动作，但手仍环住她的腰。“你又碰了什么动物粪便？”傲罗头子严肃地说，“合法吗？”

纽特不禁为下面顶着帐篷还不忘执法的哥哥喝了一声彩。“合法，但你不会想知道是什么的。”她严肃地说，“洗个澡不用多少时间的，嗯？”

“五分钟。”忒修斯恋恋不舍地放开她的手，“不，三分钟，两分钟足够了。”

“你当我是你吗？”纽特没好气地说着，甩开他进了浴室。

 

她刚脱完了衣服，站在淋浴下打湿头发，门又打开了。

一片水蒸气中，忒修斯赤条条带着浓浓的信息素味道钻进淋浴间里来，他带着鼻音的声音说：“一起洗吧，节省一点时间。”

“我不觉得这真的能节省时间。”纽特把一团泡沫按在他锁骨上说，但很快她的身子被整具滚烫的躯体贴住，结实肌肉包裹的手臂滑过她赤裸的腰，按在臀肉上急不可耐地揉捏着。她翻了个白眼明白这彻底不是说话的时机了。

“节省一点前戏的时间。”忒修斯嘟嘟囔囔地说，低头吻住了她的唇。

他的手环过纽特的颈项，在她脖子后的腺体上轻轻按着。Omega虽然不会发情，但热潮的Alpha能引诱出Omega的情热，更别说是一对早已互相标记的爱侣之间。他的阴茎早已勃起，在纽特柔软的小腹上戳着，龟头肿胀得又红又亮，滚烫得几乎能蒸发淋在上面的热水。

“你想站着做？”纽特无奈地问。她有些快要不能呼吸了，忒修斯捞着她的腰往上挺，大腿努力要钻到她的腿间来。她不得不踮起脚尖，就算已经是修长的体型，Alpha的个子对她来说还是太大了些。她的后背一凉，被抵在了墙壁的瓷砖上，而忒修斯更得寸进尺地压在她胸前，用上了手在下面扶着阴茎寻找入口。

不是说她不喜欢站着做爱，虽然会很累，快感也总是无与伦比。只是忒修斯在发情，这意味着他不会很快地结束。在外面奔波了一整天，现在没有什么比一张柔软的床和温柔的性爱更能抚慰纽特酸痛的腿部肌肉。

“我想做。”忒修斯委屈地说，低头咬住她的唇瓣拉扯，淋在两人中间的热水让纽特一时睁不开眼睛。

“我没有不跟你做……嗯！”纽特有些恼火，可钻入她体内的两根手指打断了她接下来的抱怨。忒修斯掰开她的大腿架在自己身上，往前顶住她的胯部，硬邦邦的阴茎直把她大腿内侧的软肉压得凹陷下去。纽特伸手握住旁边的置物架，抬高了臀方便他动作，这才取悦了她的Alpha。忒修斯又吮了吮她的唇瓣，破涕为笑说：“真乖。”

热潮虽然会让Alpha表现得多愁善感，泪腺丰富，但Alpha还是Alpha，很多刻在骨子里的坏毛病是不会变的。忒修斯在纽特身下的穴口处摸了几下，就扶着阴茎想要顶进去。他好像已经急得等不了了，这时候除了要她脑子里想不了任何事情。纽特偏过头去，方便他在自己颈窝里舔咬，嘴里没忍住咕哝道：“是不是每一个Alpha这时候都这样……”

“你还想知道别人什么样？”忒修斯很警觉地抬起脸，发红的眼眶也不知道是刚才哭的，还是热气蒸的。说话间，他一用力就顶进去多半。纽特“唔”的一声绷紧了小腿，被插入的感官体验立刻涌上来盖过她刚才在想说的话。

“什么……什么别人啊……”她哼哼唧唧地说，抬起一条腿更紧地环上忒修斯的腰，呻吟道：“轻一点……”

“你在想别人。什么别人？你最近又认识了哪个Alpha吗？”忒修斯低吼着，掰住她的下巴，“是蒂娜吗？”

他一边说一边恼怒地顶进去，撞得她的下体发出啪啪的响声。肉体撞击的声音在狭窄的淋浴间内被放得很大，两人之间的水声伴随着水花溅出来。纽特咬着下唇自顾自呻吟，忒修斯的脸也涨得很红，埋头狠狠抽送了一阵，都不说话。突然他又在她颈窝里一路舔上去，舔到耳垂，含着软肉含糊不清地问：“说啊？你是不是想过什么别的Alpha？”

“神经病……”纽特气喘吁吁地说，“别……别弄那里……嗯啊！别……别咬！”

忒修斯用力咬了一口她的耳垂，再抬起脸来连眼睛都发红了。他捧着纽特的臀，大腿往前撑住她的大部分体重，阴茎埋在里面深深浅浅的动着，借着重力一下下地碾磨Omega体内生殖腔的入口。那一小处紧窒的所在已经被顶得不断渗水，她里面被撑得满满当当，都是他肉棒的形状和气味。他逼近自己Omega的鼻尖，轻柔地蹭她挺拔的鼻子，和下面粗暴的动作很不相符。“问你话呢，纽特。”他嘶哑地说。

“没有没有！”纽特挣扎着说，被进得太深，脚下踩不到地板的空虚让她很没安全感。“我……你……我怎么会去招别的Alpha啊……”

“你不准那样看人。”忒修斯说，“东张西望也不行。不，想也不行。”

“我没有……啊！”纽特的声音都变了，体内阴茎不断戳着她敏感的宫颈，有些疼，快感却是排山倒海。忒修斯的胸肌挤压着她的胸脯，他的手把她柔软的腰肢都勒出了红印。她觉得自己快要到了，膝盖绷得打直，脚尖在瓷砖上徒劳地划拉着：“不……不要了……不在这里，忒修斯……去床上……”

她的Alpha见状不但没有听话，却更恶劣地用力冲撞着。她几乎都能感觉到体内他阴茎的形状，每一根青筋跳动的频率，和龟头的轮廓。“舒服吗？喜欢吗？”忒修斯红着眼睛问，“爽不爽？你爱不爱我？”

“喜欢，喜欢……嗯！不要……不要……停下！”她崩溃地大叫出来，忒修斯却舔着她的脸颊窃笑：“不要停？嗯？”

他又继续用力深深顶了两下，纽特痉挛着高潮了。也许是热潮的作用，她到得比平时都快，然后整个人瘫软下来。忒修斯缓缓抽出来，阴茎上黏滑的水被捣成白沫，一直挂到他涨得鼓起的睾丸上。纽特睁着迷蒙的眼睛看那根肉棒退出自己的身体，刚想去找支撑站立，他却又狠狠往里一送。

“我……不要……”纽特哽咽着拍他的肩膀，后背被压在墙上，和潮湿的砖面挤压出滑稽的声音。她不得不苦苦哀求才被放过，忒修斯扛起她的腿往自己腰上挂，低声说：“搂着我。”

纽特咬着嘴唇左右扭动，但他就是不退出来，依然坚硬的阴茎仍碾在里面，她已经觉得有点开始难受了。最后她只能服输，抱着忒修斯的脖子，主动把两条腿都盘着他的腰，保持着结合的姿势让他把自己抱出浴室，一路滴着水被抱到床上去。“地毯……水……”她抽抽噎噎地说了几个字，又总是被他走动间的顶弄压回喉咙里，索性哀鸣一声埋进他的脖子。

“床单……”纽特湿淋淋地被按在床上时她又提醒了一声。她的Alpha终于忍不住又开始犯病：“你跟我做爱能不能专心点？你是不是不爱我了？”

纽特气得掐住他腰上的薄皮用力拧了半圈：“等你缓过来会后悔的，”她咬牙：“你听听自己都说的什么胡话！”

“我满脑子都是你，我想的全都是你，我把请假条的签字都写成了你的名字……”忒修斯也咬着牙狠狠顶进去，顺势抱着她的大腿架到肩上使劲抽插。他又开始哽咽了，一边喘一边说：“操死你，你这个没良心的东西……”

纽特放弃了，跟发情的Alpha讲道理不如劝屎壳郎吃草。她闭上眼睛，弓起腰大声呻吟，放任身上的Alpha骂骂咧咧地努力耕耘。她尖叫了一波以后被翻过去，忒修斯抱起她的屁股使劲拍了两下，掐着肉顶进去，她整个人几乎往前一扑，又被扳着肩膀拉回来。

“干死你，要你怀孕……”忒修斯断断续续地说着胡话，压下来盖着她继续抽送。Omega的宫颈已经被操开了，他却还在入口流连，快速小幅地抽动着，延续她高潮的快感和时间。纽特哭道：“要坏了……你快……给我……”

“给你什么？”他埋在自己的Omega耳边问，拨开一点她的头发，把她的脖子舔得又湿又黏，轻轻啮咬她腺体的动作几乎都刹不住力气。一波又一波的快感从交合处涌入他们的脑子，两个人在床上弄得地动山摇，床腿发出危险的嘎吱嘎吱响声。

“给我……给我你的结……”纽特仰起脖子大声哭叫，“要不行了……”

“说爱我才给你……”忒修斯咬着牙关冲刺，他也不太行了，整个人有点上头，热潮期性爱的强度让他有点失去神智，使劲地把阴茎往她里面顶，又按着她的肩颈把她强行压在胸腹下，好像要把这个人揉进怀里一样地操。他的情感丰富到不能自已，高潮的那一刹那，他狠狠咬下去，结膨胀开，精液一波波射出来，他呜呜咽咽地把脸埋在纽特背上大声地抽泣。

纽特用手肘撑着自己，缓了好久才感觉到自己的下半身。性爱的酸痛伴随体内被塞满的胀痛，她趴着发了好一会儿呆，有气无力地说：“你能把我翻过来吗？”

忒修斯抽噎着把她的腿掰开好翻成面对面的姿势。他的阴茎还埋在里面，弯下脖子去蹭纽特的乳房，手绕过她的背握住一边眷恋地揉捏着，指尖还去搓她涨得发红的乳头。他哭了好一会儿才停下，停下的时候阴茎都已经滑出来了。

“你都还没说你爱我。”Alpha抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，带着鼻音说。

纽特低下头，他潮湿的卷发黏在他们的额头和脸颊之间，那对蔚蓝的瞳孔边缘还发红，看起来实在有几分好笑。

但她难得地没笑，也没嫌弃，摸摸他的脸说：“我爱你，傻……瓜。”说完她又亲了亲忒修斯的鼻尖，这下他才满意了。

“去换床单。”纽特坐起来以后亲切地说。她没费心去擦拭，反正这张床单是不能用了。忒修斯乖乖地爬起来收拾，她捞起毛巾准备再去洗一个真正的澡。

“睡前我还要。”他们擦肩而过时Alpha嘟囔着地说了一句，纽特膝盖一软，回头愤恨地瞪了他一眼：“做梦！”

 

 

 

 

————————————————

“明早上也还要。”

 

 

 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

你说你~想要逃~偏偏注定要落脚~

 

 

 

 

任何一段感情都有察觉“爱上”对方的瞬间。在某一个时候你突然发现你的视线离不开那个人，发现你嫉妒她身边的一切，发现你强烈地想要拥有她的全部，她在这个过程中不知不觉地占领你的脑子你的生活和你的欲望。但是对忒修斯来说没有，他找不到这样的一个瞬间。他甚至不像别的会情窦初开的男孩一样，在朦朦胧胧的年纪有一段纯洁如水的感情，然后慢慢从中找到渴望，找到火焰和海洋。他从没认为自己爱上过谁，“喜欢”倒是有很多的，只是每每尝试要把一份感情定义为爱，他又总觉得差了一点什么。

他的少年时候和大多数男孩一样把无穷无尽的精力投注在运动项目上。那时候纽特还很小，他与众不同的也就是在于过于乐意陪自己的妹妹玩耍。哪怕同龄人无数次教唆他丢下妹妹跟伙伴们去玩，他也总是更愿意把纽特带在身边。到了他17岁开始约会女孩子的年纪，纽特依然还处在懵懂的孩童阶段，他的女朋友更多的是愿意讨好这个小妹妹而不是争夺他的注意。如前所述，他依然没有觉得自己爱上过谁。冲动他能克制，欲望他懂，每次当一段感情走到遗憾，他却像松了口气一样从来没真正觉得遗憾。

纽特16岁那一年看起来依然还像十三、四岁。同龄女孩有的已经发育成凹凸有致，开始化妆、派对和尝试约会年纪大一点的男孩子。可纽特依然素面朝天，顶着一头乱蓬蓬的红头发，脸上身上晒得全是雀斑，包里常装着喂松鼠兔子的花生和菜叶而不是睫毛膏。忒修斯在周末从伦敦回来，风骚地开着敞篷的旧款奔驰，女朋友暗示在他爸妈回去之前先回家却还是坚持要来高中接自己的妹妹。

“你妹妹多大了？”当时那个女朋友瞪大了眼睛问。“十六岁，怎么了？”他不解地回答，看着表推门下车，去买一份冰淇淋。纽特在常规的时间背着巨大的书包拖拖沓沓地走出来，迎面看到忒修斯张开双臂，不由分说地被拉到怀里，在别人投来的注目中窘得耳朵滴血般地红。

“妈妈不让我吃冰淇淋，自从上次蛀牙以后。”纽特细如蚊呐地说。“就这一个，她不会知道的。”忒修斯继续殷勤地把甜筒塞给她。纽特还是不愿意接，眼看融化的奶油就要落在他们谁的鞋面上。忒修斯无奈地递给女朋友：“你要不要吃？”

他那个女朋友看他的眼光充满了不解与骂不出口的脏话。最后纽特还是接过来吃了，小口小口用纸巾接着滴落的奶油，但这也没有阻止那位谁也不记得姓名的女郎一路用意味深长的眼光审视坐在后座的她和不时看后视镜的忒修斯。

时隔多年忒修斯再一次跟女朋友在青少年时期睡过的小床上做爱。床不够大也不够结实，他没有太多感慨和情绪，只是不得不总是捂住女朋友的嘴让她叫小声一点。“我妹妹睡在隔壁。”他用气声说，“拜托了。”

“你妹妹是个大姑娘了，我在她这个年纪早就明白——我是说，你家人心知肚明我们关上门会做些什么……”女孩一边用力一边气喘吁吁地说。

“嘘……对，你说的没错。”忒修斯温言软语地说，但仍半捂着她的嘴，“但我不能——”

最后他自己都埋在被子里没发声，翻身下来的时候差点把女孩挤到床下。“嘿！”她不满地叫起来，又被捂住嘴。这下这姑娘真的发火了，站起来腾腾地就开始穿外面的衣服。忒修斯又躺了一阵，才莫名其妙地坐起来问：“你去哪里？”

“回伦敦。”那姑娘硬邦邦地说，从他的牛仔裤里掏出来他的车钥匙。

忒修斯追出去在门廊上跟姑娘小吵了一架，不得不压低嗓音，完全应对不了姑娘狂风骤雨的突然批评。最后他真的有点恼火，说：“你走吧，安全驾驶——”就回头了。姑娘开出去半个小时，停在镇子边上的加油站哭，他终于又打电话来问她在哪里。

“纽特让我一定来找你。”忒修斯把她拉出来自己坐进驾驶座时硬邦邦地说，“让我至少送你回伦敦。”他没带自己回家拿的过夜包和手提电脑，不知道是不是还要连夜赶回去再跟他的宝贝妹妹共进周六的早午餐。他的女友，不，前女友气笑了，本来只是一次简单矫情的拌嘴，现在她到自己家下车后拿钥匙刮花了车门的油漆。

严格来说忒修斯发现有一些不同于以往的东西开始冒头就是在那个周末。他再次回到家已经是后半夜，轻手轻脚上楼，本来准备直接倒头就睡了。可出于某种奇怪的感召他推开窗想在妈妈的房子里偷偷抽一根烟，结果看到隔壁窗子也是抬起的，纽特细白的双腿挂在窗子外面。

“你怎么还没睡？”他问妹妹，同时尴尬地收起手上的烟：“别告诉妈妈。”

“就要睡了。”纽特说，“她……生气了？”

忒修斯已经发现了车门的划痕，说实话有点恼火，但并不想跟妹妹说这些事。于是他故作大方地耸耸肩说：“不是你想的那么认真的关系，本来也只是约会了几次而已。”

纽特歪头看他，忒修斯望回去。这时候她已经洗过了澡，穿着简单的白色棉布睡裙，乱蓬蓬的红色头发不像白天那样看起来突兀又邋遢，现在那朵红色蓬在旧窗棂的黄和夜晚的黑中像油画颜料一般的不真实。同时她又白得发光，月亮把那些雀斑也变成银色的闪烁了。她坐在那里，低着头，但能从鼻尖下看到一点点上翘又刻意抿住的嘴角。这是忒修斯十六年来第一次从心底突然酸软的某一块承认纽特是个年轻美丽的女孩。

或者说，从这一刻他意识到，纽特身上是有阿佛洛狄忒之美的。她的美不是从小他毫不思索地说“我妹妹怎样怎样”的那种维护之词，是因为他是一个男人，从男人的角度，他的视线头一次聚焦在了纽特的胸脯和柔软的腰肢上。

第二晚的时候这一刻发展成了一个湿梦。不过忒修斯没有把这放在心上，他明白欲望是怎么一回事，也明白男人是怎么一回事。周日他跟家人分别拥抱以后驱车回了自己的住处，他公寓里有一些前女友留下的痕迹，镜台前一把大梳子，上面还缠着一些长长的红色头发。

他拿起那把梳子又放下，前女友漂亮的姜色卷发和笑起来会皱的鼻子，鼻子上小小的雀斑又出现在他眼前。

之后的这一段时间内他一直没有再建立起什么亲密的关系。倒不是刻意为之，只是他有足够的工作和生活要忙，有朋友要交际，留给罗曼蒂克的时间不多。就算是闲暇下来他也并不感觉到寂寞，妈妈给纽特买了手机，有时候他们会互相发几条短讯，纽特开始为申请大学的事情苦恼发愁。

他有足够的空间可以想纽特。纽特今天做了什么，和哪个朋友在一起，她最近研究的是哪所大学，她做的生物实验在哪个竞赛中可以获得加分。纽特十七岁了，新的一年她最想要的礼物是一套百科全书。她会喜欢伦敦的，或许他可以在数不清的大学开放日带纽特来。

欲望被水一样的日常点滴盖过去。他被允许可以想纽特，对即将成年离开家的青少年来说，这是一个值得被关注的时间段。他花了很多的时间想纽特，没费神去思考这对不对劲，也没有足够亲密的女朋友会指出危险。他去酒吧猎艳，有感觉的，就去她的或者自己的地方。他从未觉得自己有什么固定的审美偏好，直到连着好几次，他醒来发现身边都是一个长满雀斑的雪白肩膀。

纽特果然如愿申请了伦敦的大学，并且她在自己申请的宿舍腾出来之前要到忒修斯家里暂住一两个星期。忒修斯去火车站接她，妹妹提着大箱子从台阶上走下来时，他过去给她一个结实的拥抱。

这一周他的工作依然很忙，依然早出晚归。纽特睡在他书房的小沙发床上，如果难得地正常时间回家，能看到她穿着单薄的睡衣裹着毯子坐在那里。他尽了自己能关心到的义务，问她要不要添置些什么东西，慷慨地给了妹妹几张钞票做零花钱。他在偶尔的一瞥中，看到纽特箱子里新添置的衣物中有一些不太保守的连衣裙。

“妈妈看到不会高兴的。”他半开玩笑地说。而纽特挑起眉毛：“你会告状吗？忒修斯？”

实际上忒修斯本人看到也不是那么高兴。一个周末他接到纽特朋友打来的电话，那位她在ow认识的新朋友说聚会到太晚了没有公交车，身上的钱不够坐地铁。他恼火地开车从肯辛顿到伦敦城去找自己刚刚成年的妹妹，她喝了酒，两颊酡红，露在外面的肩膀在二十三点的早秋中像片叶子一样单薄。他把自己的外套裹在妹妹身上，还不得不顺路送她的两个新朋友回家。纽特跟着他高一脚低一脚从停车的街边往家走，双手扯紧他那件羊毛衫的衣襟。他看着路灯把纽特细长的影子重叠在他自己的影子下，忍住了没有对她说教。

他为妹妹热好了牛奶端到书房去，没有想到的是那么快她已经盖着毯子在沙发床上睡着了。她脸上还带着浅薄的化妆，根本遮不住苹果一般潮红的双颊。他的那件羊毛衫也还裹在她身上，纽特毫不设防地在他身边沉沉入睡，几根雪白的手指扣在米黄色的毛衣前襟上。

忒修斯在沙发前面的地毯上慢慢坐下来。他目不转睛地看着这个姑娘，有一种感觉藏不住了，它完全不属于任何一种亲情的形式，不属于任何一种可以被允许的范畴。他很清楚自己想要的是什么，清楚这股冲动来源于哪里，他想要她，他想骑在她身上，想剥光她的衣服把自己的一部分埋到她身体里去。他没有发出任何声音，甚至没有靠近，就这么安静地坐在那里，哀伤地看着他爱的姑娘。潜意识里的欲望和生理的欲望终于冲破自欺欺人的藩篱迅猛地结合在一起，他每一次呼吸都像具象化的痛一样，哽在喉咙口，压在心头，痛得难以自抑。他静静地看了她许久许久，然后起身把牛奶放在沙发边就出去了。甚至没有伸手替她拉好毯子盖住肩膀。他回到自己的卧室里，彻彻底底地明白心里常常低回的巨大空洞源自何处。

他把手盖在自己的眼睛上，知道他此生再也无法拥抱月亮。

两天后纽特按原计划搬离了他家去学生公寓。忒修斯送了她，在公寓客厅里又遇到了那天跟她一起喝酒的几个姑娘。他要了其中一个的电话号码，一周后她就上了他的床。纽特知道以后没对他有任何反应，他只是从新女友的只言片语中发现妹妹疏远了这个女孩，“不想让我们的关系变得太复杂”，女孩翘着脚猜测。他笑笑没说话，很快也不再联络她，再下一次他带回床上的就是纽特身边的另一个女孩。

纽特起先没有说什么，也可能是没有察觉，觉得没有必要。春假时他们一起回了一趟家，妈妈来准备复活节大餐，忒修斯和纽特负责去市场采购。他们并肩走在路上的时候，纽特的鼻子红了，他把自己的围巾解下来丢在妹妹的肩膀上。纽特皱了皱眉头，“有烟味？”他问。

“你觉得这样有意思吗？”纽特一边走一边说。她用靴头踢着路边的积雪，忒修斯像拽小孩一样把她拉开，看到水渍在麂皮表面上泅开。

“什么什么意思？”他问。纽特没看他，紧了紧他的围巾，望着前方，表情茫然。就在他以为这段对话已经戛然而止的时候，纽特又说：“你跟我的同学出去这回事。”

忒修斯沉默着，纽特不看他，他也没看她的表情。许久后他说：“只是凑巧。既然你觉得尴尬，以后我不再这么做了。我发誓。”

于是纽特没再回答。他们完成购物以后聊起了别的事，回到家妈妈责怪着两个人为什么去了这么久。

夜里他又耐不住烟瘾，抬起窗子故技重施，一股冷风吹进温暖的室内。他很意外又不太意外地看到隔壁纽特的房间窗子也是开着的，他的妹妹鼻头冻得通红，不知道在那里趴了多久。

“你怎么还不睡？”他问。纽特抱着肩膀，像突然想起什么似的说：“你的围巾还在我这。”

“走的时候给我……”他耸耸肩，可纽特哧溜一下钻了回去，窗框落下来砰的一声。紧接着，隔壁房间的灯光熄灭了。

他静静地站在窗边，呼吸的每一口冰冷空气和尼古丁都像刀，深深扎进肺里。他的房间门被无声无息推开了，纽特双手捧着那条围巾进来，身上白棉布吊带睡裙在昏黄的灯光下有近似透明的质感。他刚成年的妹妹像朵白玉兰一样站在他青少年时期房间的正中央，腰后的台灯太亮，照过来时她小巧的乳头在布料上留下清晰的轮廓。忒修斯靠在窗边的老式暖气片上，一只手背着她按住金属接口。钻心的疼痛和着烧灼感一起把他的内脏搅得四分五裂，“挂门背后就行了，”他说，身前的手上仍掐着快要熄灭的烟头。

沉默在他们中间蔓延。也许过了十秒，二十秒，忒修斯几乎快要闻到自己手心焦糊的味道。终于纽特把围巾挂在门背后走了，他把已经快没有知觉的手拿出来，脑门和背后全是疼痛引出的细细密密汗珠。

在这之后他们兄妹的关系终于渐渐疏远了。纽特大学毕业时他们就她的工作问题大吵了一架，这回就连爸爸妈妈都站在了小女儿那一方，不明白大儿子的控制欲来自何处。然后纽特开始公然地连圣诞节都不回家，只要忒修斯出现的地方她都绕着走。再后来她索性出国游历去了，妈妈开始若有似无地暗示，唠叨说两人的关系不应该走到如今这个地步。

在这一段时间内他渐渐赢得了一些女人方面的名声。二十多岁的时候任谁也荒唐过，一直持续到三十出头的都市白领也不在少数。只是忒修斯看起来实在和这样的风流毫不相称，他英俊又风度翩翩，长袖善舞，哪怕对陌生人也展现出仿佛刻在骨子里的温柔和体贴。他极富有责任感，是一个好上司，好下属，好朋友，好的球场搭档。他很看重家庭，时常回去伦敦附近小镇看望父母，办公桌上摆着全家福，书架上还有一张妹妹穿学士服的照片。但这样一个理想的结婚对象让多少女士在他的保护壳下折戟，她们都信誓旦旦觉得自己能成为最后一个，只是无一例外他总遵守自己事前说好保持寻常的那种承诺。

到后来就连爸爸妈妈也觉得忒修斯荒唐得不成样子了，就算是在伦敦这样的大城市，婚恋市场上他也实在不能说还是正当年。“你为什么要选择这样的生活方式？”妈妈真的非常不解，她的儿子有多么看重家庭，身为家人的自己她完全能体会到。但为什么这么多年来从他身上根本看不出一丝一毫安定的意思——不，不如说是他的心已经定下来了，以另一种没人能理解的方式。不幸的是，忒修斯好像完全没有打算把这个理由跟世界上的任何一个人分享。

这个时候他在家人的介绍下重新认识了莉塔。他轻车熟路地安排约会，烛光晚餐，抢着付账，送到她家门口，靠在栏杆上聊一个个提起来总是能有的共同话题。最后莉塔问他要不要上去喝一杯，他点头答应，进门时绅士地扶着她的后腰。

在莉塔去倒酒时他看到了她壁炉上的一排相框。他站在前面静静看着，那里面有他已经不很熟悉的纽特的笑脸，女孩子们搂着彼此的腰，笑得很开心很大，背景是不知道什么地方的异国情调。莉塔端着红酒走过来，他已经拿起了这个相框，指腹摩挲过上面年轻姑娘的脸。她抱着手肘，微笑站定了，“为什么？”这个姑娘问。

他不答，放下相框，熟稔地去捉女郎的腰肢。莉塔用玻璃杯格开了他的嘴唇。“为什么？”她又问了一句，带着些许轻蔑，些许同情，还有些许的期待，和一种莫名循循善诱的口气。忒修斯停下了手上的动作，“抱歉。”他说，一步步退开，去沙发上拿自己脱下的外套。

“纽特在美国。”莉塔在他身后说。“我知道纽特在美国。”他诧异地回头，“她有工作……”

“她的腿受伤了。”莉塔又说，“她遇到的医生碰巧认识你，说跟你曾经是朋友，那个医生叫帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”

忒修斯背对着她穿衣服，宽阔的肩膀没有一丝异样。“我知道。”他淡淡地说，“晚安，莉塔。”

“我认识纽特十几年了。”她追在门口说了一句，“她身边的人，除了你，就数我认识她的时间最长……”

“我知道。”他还是温和地说，温和地回头，带着一丝不苟的风度：“早点休息，很晚了。”

一个星期后一束新鲜的鸢尾出现在莉塔的办公桌上，附有一张带着忒修斯漂亮书写的卡片。上面说他为上一次见面的失礼抱歉，诚恳地邀请莉塔进行下一次约会。莉塔把那张卡片放在鼻子下，转椅转了180度，她对着百叶窗露出若有所思的表情。

忒修斯和莉塔彬彬有礼的约会进行到第五次时，纽特回伦敦来了。他去接她，被妹妹腿上的巨大石膏吓了一跳：“我不知道你伤得这么重！你应该早点告诉我……”

“没有你想象中的夸张。”纽特无奈地说，“你的那个好朋友，格雷夫斯医生，非得让我戴这个。”

“那你就按照医生叮嘱的来。”忒修斯马上变了态度，“我知道他，医生这么做肯定有他们的理由。”

纽特苦恼地说：“但我的公寓还在租给别人。我没料到会这样，提前回来的，而且我那边只有楼梯……”

“你可以来我这里。”忒修斯的嘴比脑子快，他在后面推着轮椅，看不到妹妹头发下的表情。“你睡我的卧室吧，我那里有电梯，离公交车地铁站也很近。”

纽特思考了一下以后答应了。“我本来准备去打扰莉塔的，”她半开玩笑地说，“还是你更希望我去打扰她？”

“别瞎说，莉塔那里地方太小了。”忒修斯不假思索地说，扶起纽特帮她坐进车里，然后背过去研究折叠轮椅的折法。

起先他有点被纽特受的伤吓到了，不得不暂停一切社交活动，因为怕如果他不按时下班回去做饭，纽特就会用干面包和水煮土豆噎死自己。爸爸妈妈来了一趟，看见忒修斯会照顾人，就放下心来，明里暗里露出见到两人修复关系的欣慰，走之前又问了一句他跟莉塔进行得顺利不顺利。纽特撑着拐杖送爸爸妈妈出门，回来时迈上地毯一个趔趄，整个人靠在哥哥肩膀上，他有力的手臂扶着她，把她安置在沙发上，转身就忽略了谈谈莉塔的这个话题。

他每一天每一夜躺在沙发床上，心脏被看不见的丝线拴紧，拧出酸楚苦涩的黑色血液。他无可救药了，他这么想，他穷尽一生想靠近月亮，又想逃开月亮，但无论他走到哪里，月亮始终明晃晃挂在头顶上方。

莉塔就这么从他的生活中消失。纽特伤好得不快也不慢，终于有一天下班回来，她告诉他第二天就可以去拆石膏，然后用复健鞋走路，公寓下一周也会腾出来。忒修斯点点头没说什么，问她还需要什么帮忙，一边心不在焉地听一边自行去洗碗。

“我想洗澡。”纽特在他身后说。“那你就去啊。”他回答。“我想用浴缸。”纽特说。于是忒修斯关了水龙头，在抹布上擦擦手，看着坐在沙发上的妹妹，“我去帮你放水，”他依然好脾气地说。

他从浴室里出来时告诉纽特：“小心别滑倒。”

这就像一个预言。一会儿后他听见浴室传来的巨大声音和纽特的惨叫声，跳起来跑进去，停在门口问她好不好。里面只传来呻吟声，他很急，一会儿后纽特似乎是带着哭腔说：“我爬不起来……”

他推门进去了。纽特赤着身子尴尬地坐在地上，抬头看着他。时间和空气像凝固了一样，纽特的眼睛里泛着一层水，朝他伸出一只手，那只手固执地停留在空中，他低着头，咬紧牙齿的动作隔着薄薄的脸皮都能看得到。最后他弯腰下来抱起纽特，小心地把她打着石膏的腿挂在浴缸外面，更小心地帮她坐进水里。随后他也靠着浴缸慢慢地坐下来了，坐在她脚的那一头，把脸深深埋进膝盖里。

“忒修斯。”纽特叫他。他抬起脸来，眼眶是泛红的。他本应该出去了，这没有什么，虽然有点尴尬，但他们都是成年人，而且是这世上最亲的亲兄妹。他总不能等着妹妹把自己摔死。只是他现在的腿也没有力气了，他站不起来，坐在纽特脚边，就像很多年前他坐在纽特躺的沙发床旁边一样，喉咙里痛成一块具体的肿瘤。

“我明天去拆石膏。”她又重复了一遍。“我知道。”他说。

纽特伸出一只湿淋淋的手，搭在浴缸边上，她曲起的膝盖关节发红，锁骨发红，鼻尖也发红。她是那种苍白得很容易泛红的皮肤。“我下周有一个新书发布会。”她又说。

“你能站那么久吗？”忒修斯只是问。“应该没关系。”纽特自嘲地耸了耸肩，“之后还有派对，大不了那个我不去就是了。”

他们坐在那里说了很久的话，好像要把这段时间疏远的闲聊一点一点补回来似的。要是忽视纽特赤裸着身子而他坐在瓷砖地上，这倒是一段爸爸妈妈听到会很欣慰的对白。最后纽特打了一个喷嚏，而他后知后觉地伸手试到水都已经凉了。

“你该早点起来。”他抱怨说，从地板上爬起来去找浴巾，坐得太久小腿都有点发麻。

等他把湿淋淋赤裸的纽特扶起来，她隔着一块毛巾靠在忒修斯胸前。他沉默地用浴巾把她裹好，如果还要帮她，现在他应该把妹妹抱起来，抱她去房间里面让她自己穿好衣服。但他的手没有动，纽特的额头抵着他的肩膀，脖子后的头发还是潮湿的。“忒修斯……”她细如蚊呐的声音说，在狭小的浴室里留下空洞洞的回音。

他把纽特抱回卧室去，然后就把自己反锁在书房。他在书房里抽了几乎整晚上的烟。纽特还年轻，她还那么年轻，她不知道这意味着什么。于她，占有欲，嫉妒或者是说不清道不明的情愫，无知无畏的好胜心都有，但于他答案只有一个，就是永远也爬不上来的深渊。睡着以后他做了一个梦，梦里是很年幼的纽特，三四岁，或者五六岁的样子，牵着他的手无忧无虑要他陪着做游戏。他跟纽特玩了很久，慢慢地身边出现的人越来越多，他才惊恐地发现自己一丝不挂，而那些人无一例外用震惊嫌恶的眼光看着他。“不，纽特，别看。”他去捂纽特的眼睛，他抱起纽特的手臂仍是赤裸的，和她穿着稚嫩童衣的身子形成鲜明对比。他看到了手心那道早已愈合的烫伤，狰狞虬结的疤痕重又长出来，顺着他的手臂爬到心脏，爬到脸上，使他的容貌变得丑陋不堪。

一周后纽特搬了出去。两周后她的新书发布会如期展开。忒修斯去了，她膝盖以下穿着复健鞋的样子有点滑稽，但长裙盖住了大部分，就算仍不爱说话和面对镜头也还是光彩照人。简单的流程以后所有人移步到书店旁边的活动厅去开派对，有冷餐和开放吧台。数不清的人去跟纽特搭话，毕竟她是今天的主角，很快被围在人群中间，隔开了忒修斯的视线。

他靠在墙边喝一杯威士忌。这时候另一个西装革履的男人匆匆从入口找进来。忒修斯愣住，那人不像是会出现在这里，在伦敦的角色：“帕西？”

格雷夫斯医生愣了一秒以后大力拥抱他。“你怎么会在这里？”忒修斯不敢置信地看着他，“你是……”

“你妹妹。对。”帕西瓦尔坦诚地说，“她不让我跟你说……嘿，她腿受伤的时候我做了一件蠢事，我觉得现在我必须告诉你了。老实说，我刚下飞机，时差还没倒过来……”

他制止了老朋友有点胡言乱语的失态，帕西瓦尔从口袋里掏出手帕，擦了擦汗。“抱歉，我不是故意瞒着你的。”医生说。

“到底什么事？”忒修斯问。“我在美国的时候向你妹妹求婚了。”帕西瓦尔握着他的肩膀说。

他愣在那里，彻底地。帕西瓦尔还在喋喋不休，说她怎么震惊，自己怎么收回又道歉。后来她态度朦胧地回国，结果上周突然又给他发邮件说自己有个大活动，问他想不想要一本现场签名的书。他当然就赶来了，认为自己不能错过这个暗示，并且抱有一点乐观和更大惊喜的希望。“抱歉。”忒修斯说，制止了他，指着那边随便找了一个理由走开。他的脑子嗡嗡作响，一瞬间就明白过来这是怎么一回事。纽特比他想象的还要幼稚得多，而他自己也没好得到哪里去，明明早就做过的心理准备，铠甲在那天晚上之后又一片片碎裂成沙。他像被放在一万块碳火上面煎熬，他穿过人群向众星拱月的纽特看去，她羞涩地笑着，说话不多，脸颊有些酡红，帕西瓦尔在另一头跃跃欲试地朝她挤过去，脸上带着自信满足的笑容。他像被抽干了身体里的氧气和水分，脸白得像自己的领子，周遭的一切都离他远去了，并且这一次，或许是真的离他远去了。

“啪”的一声，音乐停了，活动厅里交谈的嗡嗡声顿时变成高昂的抱怨，停电以后一片漆黑，所有人瞬间都没明白过来发生了什么事。纽特前一秒还在对着朝她走来的格雷夫斯医生微笑，后一秒就被死死扣住手腕，一个看不见身形的人拽着她，脚步很快又没有快到让她跟不上地把她往人群反方向拉走。她刚想尖叫又捂住了嘴，那个人好像丝毫不受黑暗的影响，她模糊判断出自己离开了大厅，推开一扇门，又一扇门，进入一个走廊，然后又是一扇门在他们的身后关上了。

“你是谁？”纽特挣开那只手，背靠着墙问。这里是地下一层，很高处和远处有一扇气窗，透过铁栅栏有一点模模糊糊的光线下来。那个人背对着光源，她仍然看不清一点点他的轮廓。

“你是谁？”纽特又问。那个人向前一步，捧着她的下巴用力吻下来，鼻子撞到鼻子，颧骨撞到脸颊。她只挣扎了短短两秒就抱住他的脖子，贪婪地摩挲他刮得很干净的鬓角和下巴。他又往前靠得更近，胸膛挤压她的，手紧紧搂住她的腰，胯也贴着她的小腹。

他们在接吻的间隙中寻找一点点最低限度的氧气。纽特被推挤着按到一个旧书架上，臀抬到木板上，大腿中挤进男人的大腿。他滚烫的手掌从她的脸颊、脖子一直摸到锁骨、肩膀，迫不及待地按在她的乳房上，很用力。她太疼了，心脏上的软肉被他凶狠地揉着，掐着，就连腰都软了下来。她呜咽一声张开腿让男人嵌进自己，她的裙子被拉高，他搓揉她的胸脯和腰肢，好像恨不得把她整个人揉进自己的怀里，骨血里。外面门缝下重新亮起了灯光，但里面两个剧烈纠缠喘息的人都看不到。纽特伸手从背后抱着他宽阔的肩膀，手指往上去抓他整齐的卷发发根，伸进他微微出汗的领子。男人的手粗鲁地探进她的裙底，摸她大腿内侧的每一下都像在抖，指尖最后压在她的穴口上，他勃发的阴茎隔着裤子压进她大腿的肌肤里，额头抵着她的额头，发出类似哽咽的声音。

“你是谁？”纽特又问了一次，带着自己也察觉不到的哭腔。那个人的嘴唇依然近在咫尺，黑暗中两个人不得不吸入彼此的鼻息。终于他哑哑地说话了，声音哑得有撕裂或者是哭过的样子。“我们这是要去向哪里？纽特？”他的声音里满满全是孤注一掷。

“我也不知道，哥哥。”她说。她仍死死地抓着他的手臂和脖子。

“会下地狱的。”他低低地说，又吻了她，尝到很咸的味道。

“好。”纽特说。

于是他解开自己的裤子，缓缓顶了进去。纽特抱紧他的肩膀，喘得像溺水的人，合不上嘴唇，眼泪不自觉地挤出来。终于他完全地把自己嵌进去，跟她下面的穴紧密结合在一起，再不留一点点缝隙。然后他开始抽动起来，纽特回过一只手抓紧身后的书架，手指尖狠狠用力，脚趾蜷起来，整个人靠他顶着保持平衡。他们只听得到衣物摩挲的声音，还有彼此粗重的喘息。他一下下地顶进去，啃咬她的嘴唇和锁骨，把化妆品口红全吃进去，还有她的汗水和更咸的液体。

他们说不出话，只觉得跟对方做爱的感觉比数不清的想象和湿梦中还要好。他顶弄间喉咙里发出压抑的声音，纽特的呻吟像是痛苦又像是愉悦，大腿把他缠得很紧，里面也紧紧夹住他，吸住他，只给他最基本的润滑，好像不想让他出来一样。他分出一只手扶住书架，每一下撞进去都发出沉闷的响声。他低着头，片刻后就又吻在一起，相似的四片唇饥渴地吮吸对方的唾液，舌头黏腻地缠在一起，每一次分开都拉出一条淫荡的丝线。很快纽特强忍的呻吟变了调子，她一口咬在他肩膀上，鼻腔里全是他的古龙水，和熟悉的一点点洗衣粉味和汗味。忒修斯扣住她的后脑勺把她几乎抱在怀里冲撞，几下深到两个人都痛的那种抽动以后，他停下了，湿湿的液体抹在纽特耳后发红的皮肤上。

“我爱你。”他用骤雨雷暴后那种慵懒又沙哑的声音说，手滑到前面来，握住她的手缠着，放在胸口上面。纽特强忍住一点点泪水，问他：“以后怎么办？”

“我也不知道。”忒修斯说。他的轮廓回到纽特正前面来，气窗外面可能是云朵飘走了，月光终于能够透进来，只足够从后面描绘出他的轮廓。但从他的角度，纽特的脸他是看得到的，她的眼睛湿漉漉，反着光，他把他们交握的手举到唇边轻轻吻了一下。

“我爱你，纽特。至少我们在一起。”他又说。纽特哭着笑出来，投到他怀里用力埋进他的胸口，两个人被一种巨大的满足和悲壮感统治，哪怕无人知晓，也快乐得像要从喉咙里放出黄鹂来。“我也爱你，忒修斯。”她终于回应说。

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————

美国人：以后这个作者写东西不要再Cue我出场了谢谢  



	10. Chapter 10

你们要的战场（后方）性爱

 

 

 

这实际上是忒修斯第一次到莱枫蒂。三年多的军旅生涯中他很少轮休，这对巫师来说再简单不过——混淆咒，换个名字，前线永远有更多能够发挥他作用的地方。是纽特给他送的信，结果就是他对这个陌生的小城市生出了归心似箭的感情，从火车上下来他就一刻也不能等，恨不得直接幻影移形到她的身边。实际上他差点也就这么做了，但纽特留给他的地址仍是营地，他抓住一个又一个军官打扮的人打听，直到其中一个告诉他：“斯卡曼德护士？她在休假。护士们住的地方在……”

忒修斯的耐心几乎彻底用尽。正巧他找到那片临时搭建的平房时，看到他妹妹那个苍白瘦削的身影在屋外晾晒衣服，像一个真正的麻瓜姑娘一样。她头上的红发乱糟糟蓬起来，被晒成了蜂蜜色，眯起的眼眶里从侧面看过去瞳孔是玻璃的质感。然后她也看见他了，不需要什么语言，她定住了一秒，丢下手里的被单朝他飞奔过来。忒修斯张开手臂，快步走过去，走动的时候肩上的行李直接掉在地上。纽特几乎是跃到他的怀里，他把妹妹紧紧抱住，托着她的臀，她双腿盘着他的腰，低头下去捧着他的脸疯狂亲吻。

他在吻她的时候从嘴唇间尝到苦咸的泪水。连成排的平房之间有不少人走来走去，对这样抱在一起旁若无人拥吻的爱情鸟丝毫不感到见怪。1917年的法国上空笼罩着一种阴郁的情绪，没有人想苛责任何人，在还能做爱的时候放肆地做，喊叫和呻吟，制造更多的孩子到这个世界上来，似乎是每一个被战争消耗的平民乐见的事情。

忒修斯抱着纽特推开她房间的门进去。他好不容易把她放下来，转身再出去拿差点被忘在地上的行李包。他再进来的时候被一个温热的身躯压在门上，纽特固执地把脸隔着两层常服埋在他的肩胛骨之间，他不知为何能感觉到滚烫的眼泪浸湿粗糙的哔叽布料。

“阿尔忒弥斯。”他艰难地说，艰难地在妹妹细瘦手臂的桎梏中转过身来，捧起她的下巴，拇指抹掉一点水渍。“阿尔忒弥斯，我永远会回到你身边。”他沙哑地说。

三年多以前他这么对纽特说了分别前的最后一句话。妹妹在伦敦麻瓜的火车站送行他，他即将乘火车到布莱顿，然后坐渡轮到布罗内，去加入法国的步兵团。他们瞒着家人在凌晨从恩菲尔德的家出发，纽特的情绪低落，有轨电车上不断有人撞到她的肩膀和他身后的行李包。几次摇晃以后他握住了妹妹的手，就像离开前还能给她什么信心和力量。

纽特的手一直藏在他手心里，极难得地，在她长大成人以后，没有抗拒他的亲密接触。到了月台上第一声汽笛响起时她忍不住扑进了哥哥怀里。忒修斯抱着她，就像小时候一样，他们无数个礼貌的兄妹间拥抱那样，不同的是分开时看到她流着泪的眼睛。然后她踮起脚用力地吻了他的嘴唇。

呜呜的汽笛声是那个吻的背景音乐。身边许多青年一样在和他们的爱人接吻，留下的女孩肝肠寸断地为此去生死未知的心上人流泪，他们和他们没有任何的不同。忒修斯愣了片刻以后用力地搂住她回吻，这个吻持续了没有很长的时间，分开时他不得不跳上车厢，身边有陌生人拉他一把。纽特跟着列车开出的方向跑起来，他的手指紧紧扣住铁皮门框，着急地探出头去。

“阿尔忒弥斯！”他喊着，声音被机械运作的嘈杂和四周不绝于耳的再会淹没，“我永远会回到你身边，阿尔忒弥斯！”

他不知道纽特有没有听见。月台看不见的时候，他发现自己的脸颊也是湿的。现在他迫不及待地把纽特抱起来压在窄小的行军床上，她身下的铁丝网嘎吱地响，床头撞在并不牢靠的石灰墙面上，但这些他都听不见。他几乎是粗暴地撕开纽特胸前毫无弹性的衬衣，还有什么要说的呢？没有了，所有那些刻骨铭心和湿漉漉的想念他们都说在了几封断断续续的书信里。前线的通信没那么容易，有时候他收到的根本是和自己寄出的上一封牛头不对马嘴的回音。他们兄妹俩都很默契，不去讨论为什么——怎么会——和怎么办；肢体语言表达了他们要先做再说。

纽特赤裸着上身撑起来解他裤子的画面是所有幻想中最美妙的一幅。她低着头，鼻尖和肩膀上星星点点都是雀斑，皮肤上细小的绒毛在光线里像浮着一层晕。她像忒修斯刚才一样粗暴地把他的衬衫从裤腰里扯出来，手指解他腰上的纽扣，扶住胯上有点汗湿的内裤边缘把最后一点布料拽下去。他勃起的阴茎弹出来，根部和毛发掩藏在衬衣下摆后，表达他这个年纪的年轻男子和反反复复思念应有的硬度。纽特仰起下巴，粉红的乳尖涨大着，扁平脆弱的身子闻起来甜得不像话。他把衬衣直接从头顶上翻过来脱掉，双膝顶着她的臀下来扯掉她的裙子，往上举起妹妹的两条腿，白色的内裤挂在她脚踝上，但那已经不影响他要做什么了。他压下去继续吻她的唇，带着茧的手掌按在她双乳上，一只手就几乎可以按住她的两边胸脯。他的另一只手探到下面去，膝盖别开她，那处又嫩又润，一根手指受到的内壁挤压力度就叫他发疯，不管不顾插进去两根手指来抽动，同时低下头用舌头舔她的乳房。

性是最直接的东西。什么喁喁细语的情话，在这个香槟区小城字面意义上的法式接吻都只是开场前的前戏。他扶着自己才能顶进去，本以为纽特是那种沉默的类型，但挤开软肉进入的一刻她抱着他发出高昂的呻吟。她用力用头抵着床垫，腿张得很开脚踝又相互绞紧，几乎让忒修斯担心起隔壁会不会过来抱怨。但他摆着腰开始操起来以后时间就像停滞了，不断低下头去吻她，舔她咬她的颈窝，手放在她胯上，或者腰后，阴茎完完整整地感受到她里面的高热和紧。纽特一声接一声地呻吟和喘息，甚至骂出脏字，在他卡住她用力把整根塞进去，毛发撞到她阴户上的时候发出诅咒：“操……你……太大了……”他的处子妹妹脸色有些扭曲地从牙缝里挤出声来，而他毫无缝隙地接上：“你的里面好紧……”

这并不是意外着斯卡曼德兄妹俩是什么粗鲁没有教养的人。实际上这也是第一次纽特听到哥哥嘴里吐出pussy这个字而忒修斯听到妹妹说dick。被性的快感冲昏头脑的两人表现得都不太像自己，但分别的三年多改变了什么，战争改变了什么，谁都得不出答案。

他再一次试着把更粗的根部也顶进去时纽特的呻吟转变了一个脆弱的调子。他停了一息，看到她白皙的大腿根被撞得发红，汗水把两个人连接在一起的下体弄得一团糟。也许不是汗，她多汁得不得了，小穴水润又富有弹性，顶进去之前是紧紧夹在一起的稚嫩甬道，一层层被撞开以后又箍住他的阴茎，抽动间全是直冲到脑垂下方的爆炸快感。在最初的姿势他们应该做了比意识中更久的一阵子，床单上有些湿痕和褶皱，一些劣质的墙灰从被撞到的地方落到床头上来。纽特张开锁住他臀后的腿，他把她的一条腿扛住抬高，让她精致的脚踝落在自己锁骨下方，侧脸差不多能舔到的位置。她白皙的身子正面有不少红痕，也说不清是什么动作留下的。在一波疯狂的动作以后，他终于放慢了节奏，摸摸纽特的脸颊问：“你还好吗。”

“嗯。”她轻声却坚定地说。他往前往上挺着腰，缓缓地抽送了一阵，然后侧躺下来把纽特抱在身子前面。她的一条腿垫在他腰下，另一条还是被他抱着，他们一起枕在散发霉味的枕头上，片刻后在姿势的便利下又吻在了一起。

“我好爱你，纽特。”他在无数个缠绵细小的吻中间说。而纽特几乎在同一时间说：“我好想你。”

这听上去似乎不是一个对等的答案，可忒修斯感到满意。他把纽特的腿抬得更高，慵懒地插进去，弄出粘稠又响亮的水声。纽特咬住下唇呻吟，一会儿把脸埋在他脖子里，一会儿又舔着他的汗往下巴上索求亲吻，然后他满足她。他们的胸脯和腰腹紧紧贴在一起，他结实得块垒分明的肌肉压住她苍白柔软的部分，他摩挲着她的后腰，脸上露出眷恋的表情。

慢节奏的性爱仿佛可以持续到没有尽头。忒修斯再次翻身上来时，整个人压着纽特的上半身，把她的腿折起来夹在中间加快速度冲刺。这个阶段的一开始她挺快活的，眼神涣散着大声呻吟，只顾享受源源不绝的冲撞带来迅猛的快感。攀过巅峰以后他还是不停下，并且越来越快，像要榨干她所有汁水一样地又深又凶，她就开始扭动着腰身打挺了。她下意识的反抗让忒修斯的手变成铁钳一样，按住她的肩膀，大腿和腰死死制住她，毫不留情地往更深更紧窒处冲撞。最后他射出来的时候纽特已经没什么润滑，像离开水的鱼一样张着嘴喘气，疼痛伴随着无与伦比的快感，让她的大脑判断不出是否值得。

“你射在我里面。”她有点神志不清地陈述。忒修斯抬起身子，亲她的嘴唇，人中，鼻尖和眉心，像小动物一样地依恋她。“我想这么做很久了。”他回答。纽特疲惫又满足地笑出来，两个人四肢都还缠在一起，她撑起一点手肘去摸他的头发。“你把头发剪短了。”她埋怨般地说，好像在怪他把自己又弄少了一点儿。

“总是会再长的。”忒修斯回答，握住她的手指放在唇间亲吻。

之后他们爬起来清洗和穿衣服，用了一点麻瓜没有的手段。纽特锁上平房宿舍的门，挽着忒修斯的臂弯，准备带他去镇上用晚饭，顺着两排平房夹道走出去时遇到不少脸熟的人。她勾着嘴角跟法国人点头示意：“他刚从前线回来。”她热情洋溢地对每一个陌生人说，脑袋贴着哥哥的肩膀。

“恭喜。”陌生人纷纷扯出疲惫的笑容，礼貌的笑容在转过头去以后就收回了。没有人会在乎他们的身份，在能做爱的时候尽量去做，是这个时候法国士兵为数不多的共识之一。

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————————

隔壁：MLGB

 


End file.
